The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order
by MagicMansion
Summary: 4 years after defeating the mysterious Sith Lord, the New Republic, using the Grand Clone Army, battle a changing Separatist Army, and a newly created Sith. Chapter 5 up.
1. STAR WARS: Episode 8

**STAR WARS**

**Episode VIII**

**THREAT TO THE JEDI ORDER**

_4 years of war between the Separatist Empire and the New Republic have passed after the defeat of a mysterious Sith Lord. The New Jedi Order is growing, with new Padawans and younglings being enrolled in the Jedi Order often. The Empire, having lost production from Kamino, has been conserving its storm troopers for major battles._

_The New Republic, having employed the Kaminoans after the second Death Star was destroyed, have created a grand Clone Army of the New Republic, and given full command of the Army to the Jedi Order, to prevent power-hungry politicians from gaining too much power._

_LUKE SKYWALKER, along with his trained Jedi Knights, protect crucial Republic planets using the armies assigned to them, and keep the Separatist Empire running from planet to planet. However, the Jedi have, for a year now, been haunted by a new enemy, a Sith, not trained, but programmed, in the teachings of a powerful Sith Master…_


	2. The Galactic Wars

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 1: The Galactic Wars

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, and the Chancellor.

NOTE: The New Jedi Knights 2: The New Galactic Wars is part of a series. The first story, The New Jedi Knights: Fate of the Force, should be read before reading this story.

* * *

Four years after the defeat of the mysterious Sith…

Star Destroyers orbited Naboo as fighters maneuvered between them. There were three Republic Star Destroyers; the other four belonged to the Empire. TIE Fighters and the fighters of the Republic fought in space, attempting to destroy each other for control over Naboo.

"Green Squadron, keep up. There's a group of TIE Bombers making a run for one of the Star Destroyers."

A group of five A-Wings and a B-Wing flew after two TIE Bombers. The bombers were headed for the control room of the Republic Star Destroyer.

"Victor, we've got to take them down quick," Shawn told him over the radio. "If they take out the Star Destroyer…"

"Yeah, we won't have a ride home. I know that," Victor said.

The group of six flew close behind the bombers and began firing. They missed a few times, hitting the Star Destroyer's surface, but not damaging it. One of the A-Wings finally hit the left bomber, and Shawn got a shot on the right one. The left bomber exploded, and the right flew out of control towards Naboo. The six fighters flew away from the Star Destroyer and rejoined the battle.

Luke was in his X-Wing, flying towards the control room of an Imperial Star Destroyer. He fired a missile at the window and flew away. The missile hit the window, and the Star Destroyer began exploding.

"Okay guys, we're done here," Luke said a few minutes later after the Imperial fighters reentered the two remaining Imperial Star Destroyers and they flew off. "Get back to your Star Destroyers and let's go home."

Luke, Shawn, and Victor all flew into the lead Star Destroyer, and landed. Luke got out, and R2 was lifted out of the fighter. Shawn and Victor opened their cockpits, and looked at each other angrily.

"Oh no. Not again," Luke said as R2 was set down.

"Can't you pilot that thing Shawn? Is it too awkward for you?"

"You know Victor; I didn't see you take down any fighters out there. I'm starting to think you can't pilot anymore."

"Really? So you didn't see my missile destroy the second Star Destroyer?"

"No, I missed it. I was busy taking out three squadrons of TIE Fighters, by myself!"

The two walked towards each other, getting in each other's faces. Luke watched, waiting for them to finish. Both Jedi Knights started laughing, and gave each other a high five.

"Good job out there Shawn," Victor said.

"Not so bad yourself Green Leader," Shawn said back as they walked up to Luke.

"You guys think you're hilarious, don't you," Luke asked.

"You'd better believe it," they both said.

"If you think so. Now, get to your quarters. I want you both rested when we get back for a training session."

"Yes Master," they both said, bowing. They began walking to their quarters, their droids following.

"I don't get it. We're already Jedi Knights," Victor said, "So why should we need more training?"

"Because we became Jedi Knights after only two weeks of training Victor," Shawn said as they entered their quarters.

"I guess. I just think we've gotten enough hands-on training already. I don't think we need to train at the Jedi Temple."

"We'll need to when we get our Padawans though. Don't forget, the Padawans get assigned to us tomorrow."

"Yeah. I already know who I'm getting," Victor said.

"Gee, and you say it like you're surprised. The second Michael started using a double lightsaber; everyone knew Master Skywalker would assign him to you."

"I can't help that we're special. Who do you think you'll get?"

"I don't know. I just pray I don't have to train my brother."

Shawn's brother, Eric, had been tested after the defeat of the Sith on Earth, and was entered in the Jedi Academy to train. He was among the group of Padawans that would be assigned tomorrow.

"Why do you say that? I think Eric's progressed a lot," Victor said as they both lay down in their beds.

"You really think he'll listen to me? He never does when I'm assigned to train. For his sake, I hope Jarrod trains him. That'll put some sense into him."

"Come now," Victor said. "You know Master Skywalker wants to assign the twins to Jarrod. Maybe Master Skywalker will train your brother. That'd really help."

"Yeah. Eric would learn a lot more from Master Skywalker, especially with all the training he likes to do."

"Eric?"

"No, Master Skywalker you moron," Shawn said.

"Oh."

The two were quiet, and soon fell asleep.

Luke was in his quarters near the control room, thinking of the last four years. They had been very eventful, and mostly filled with battles.

It all started about a month after the defeat of the mysterious man trained as a Sith. The clones were rebuilding areas on Earth, and the Empire had withdrawn from all battlefields. Luke found that time to test the close family of his Knights. It seemed that Josh had all of the Jedi skill in his family, because neither of his siblings had it. Kyle's older brother Phil had good reflexes, but Luke thought he was already too old to begin training. As for his daughter, Anna, she had begun training as a youngling already. Victor's younger brother Jesse seemed to have some skills, but not enough to get him into the academy. Rebecca's family didn't seem to have anything at all, so Luke figured maybe it had rubbed off from Shawn. Shawn's brother was the only one to have any hope of becoming a Jedi, but only because he had hung around with the group before they became Jedi. He was proficient in sword fighting, and with a lot of training, would be ready.

After that, families began bringing in their children to be tested. Those in their teens began serious training immediately, and those who were younger were assigned to train as younglings. Luke assigned the younglings to Mary, since she seemed to be the most calm and caring of his Knights. As for the teens, Luke found himself with 13 new Padawans who would be assigned to a Knight later on.

After a few months of peace, the Empire revealed itself again with an attack over Kamino. The available clones were sent to protect those still in production. The attack on Kamino was unsuccessful, and the Empire retreated. Further attacks were launched against Republic systems throughout the next three years.

Then, just a year ago, Luke's one fear came out. The Jedi were all training, and a message came in that a massacre was occurring on Coruscant. Luke took Victor and Kyle with him to take care of it. When they landed their fighters in the area, they got out and ignited their lightsabers, ready for anything but what appeared.

The crowd scattered, and an android wielding two Sith lightsabers turned to look at the three Jedi. It jumped up, and landed on a droid starfighter that flew by. Luke considered the whole thing was to show the Jedi that the Sith had returned. They hadn't seen the android since then, but Luke knew it was still alive. He just wondered when it would reappear.

The Republic fleet circled Coruscant in a large ring. Every Star Destroyer was packed with troops and vehicles, ready for battle the moment they were needed. Three more Star Destroyers came out of light speed, and fit themselves into the ring. A B-Wing, A-Wing, and X-Wing flew off of one. They flew down to the surface of Coruscant, and landed in the hangar of the Jedi Temple.

Luke, Victor, and Shawn got out of their fighters as their droids were unloaded. The door to the hangar opened, and Rebecca ran up to Shawn.

"Hey sweetie, how was the battle?"

"Not bad," Shawn said, hugging her. "They retreated again. It seems Naboo isn't worth losing two more Star Destroyers over. And the droids are flying a lot of the TIE Fighters now. That wasn't a good move on the Empire's part."

She smiled. Victor rolled his eyes and Luke smiled. Luke was glad the couples were all still together, even with the little time they got to see each other. Since the New Galactic Wars had started up, the Jedi had all received their own armies, and were commanding them wherever they went. Since Mary and Abby seldom left the Temple anymore due to their priorities, Josh and Kyle didn't get to see them for weeks while they were off at a battle. Shawn and Rebecca had the same problem, because it always seemed like their armies were drawn further and further from each other, following the Empire's separate fleets around.

The hangar doors opened again, and Josh stood there with his Padawan, Camio. Luke had assigned Camio to Josh because Camio's training had progressed quicker than the other Padawans, all of which were human. It seemed to Luke that all traces of Jedi abilities had been eliminated from alien species when the Empire took over.

"Master," Josh said, as he and Camio bowed. The three Jedi began walking. "We received a transmission from the Republic Council. The Chancellor wishes to speak with you."

Luke stopped. "About what?"

"They wouldn't say. He would like to meet with you in his office as soon as possible."

"Fine," Luke said, a little frustrated. The Chancellor was not one of Luke's favorite people, partially because of his father's history with political figures, and partially due to the Chancellor's personality.

Luke took care of a few things around the Temple, and then set off for the Republic Capitol Building. He took the elevator to the floor that contained the Chancellor's office. Luke tapped on the door when he got there, hoping the Chancellor would either not hear it, or wouldn't be there.

"Enter."

_Darn,_ Luke thought as the doors opened.

"Ah, Master Skywalker. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I got your transmission. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," the Chancellor said. "Please have a seat."

"I'll stand thanks," Luke said, looking at one of the paintings on the wall to avoid eye contact with the Chancellor.

"Suit yourself. I wanted to ask you about placing a Jedi or two on the Council."

Luke looked at the Chancellor. "For what purpose?"

"Well, to keep the information flowing from the Council to the Jedi, and vice versa. Also for security measures."

"The information flow is going fine I think. We give you the information we feel you need. As for security, you have over 500 clones at your disposal at the Council meetings."

"Yes, but I'm afraid some systems are beginning to join the Separatist Empire, and will be armed when they come to the meetings."

"The clones are required to check each person as they enter the meetings. The possibility of an armed spy entering a meeting is very slim," Luke told him.

"Well, what if the clones should become… hostile. Such as another Order 66?"

Luke looked at him angrily. "That will not happen again Chancellor. I put everything into the design of those clones myself. Order 66 is impossible. Besides, the Jedi are the only people who can command the clones, aside from you controlling those in the Capitol Building."

"And what if another situation similar to that of your father's should happen?"

Luke walked up to the Chancellor's desk, and put his hands on it, staring directly into the eyes of the now frightened man. "Nothing like that will ever happen again. My father was manipulated by an authority figure he trusted. That's why I don't allow my Jedi Knights or Padawans to interact with you or the Council," Luke said angrily. "It's not to put you in harm's way; it's to keep my Jedi out of it."

The Chancellor nodded.

"I hope we understand each other now Chancellor. Now, I have other matters to attend to," Luke said, turning and walking to the door. "Your request for a Jedi on the Council is denied." Luke left the room.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you like it so far. Please review. 


	3. Assignment of Padawans

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 2: Assignment of Padawans

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, and all of the Padawans.

* * *

Luke went back to the Jedi Temple after his meeting with the Chancellor. He couldn't believe the Chancellor would ask for a Jedi on the Council, again. This had been his third request. It was bad enough Luke had to give him clones for security, but now he wanted a Jedi? It was ridiculous.

"Master Skywalker," a youngling, about 7, said as she walked up to him.

Luke shook off his anger and bent down. "Yes young one?"

"Mary said her friends are waiting in the training room for you."

"What for?" Luke thought for a second. "Oh, the Padawans, of course. Thank you youngling. You can go back to Mary now."

The youngling bowed and left. Luke headed for the training room quickly, and he couldn't believe he was late for this. He hoped he could get one of his Knights to the rank of Master soon, so he wouldn't have to do all of the work around the Temple. He bumped into R2 as he ran for the training room. The little droid beeped at him.

"I know R2. I'm heading there now."

The droid beeped again.

"I will next time, ok?"

The droid and Luke headed their separate ways. Luke finally got to the training room, where all of the Padawans were waiting with the Jedi Knights, except for Mary.

"Okay, I'm here everyone. Sorry I'm late; my meeting with the Chancellor didn't go particularly well."

Luke looked around the room to be sure everyone was there. All of his Jedi Knights were there of course, save for Mary, who would continue training the younglings. Then Luke looked down the row of Padawans.

The first Padawan was Mitch. 18 years old, Mitch had begun his training just two years ago, but was quite skilled. His lightsaber techniques would need some work, but his strikes were powerful. Luke worried that his strength might get him into trouble someday.

The girl next to him was 16. Her name was Elisha, and she was very quick. When she had begun training, she had problems deflecting lasers, but she found she could quickly move out of the way instead. Luke had no problem with this, since she seemed to be able to get close to the source of laser fire quickly.

The next girl was Tiama. Although she was only 14, she was quite keen with her ability to control the Force. She often lifted objects easily that even the Knights had difficulties with. Luke figured he would take her as his own Padawan and work on her lightsaber skills.

Zener was the next Padawan. He was 17, and had average skill in everything. The only thing that Luke could really see in the boy was his intelligence. The kid had a knack for strategy in battle, although Luke wasn't really sure how it would help him if he got into a lightsaber duel.

The next Padawan was a 15 year old girl, Tara. She wasn't quite as skilled as the other Padawans, in fact her skills were a little less than average. However, after meditating for a few minutes, her skills were considerably better. After meditation, she was in fact quite dangerous to an enemy. Luke often worried she would get into a lightsaber duel and not have time to meditate, leaving her well open to skilled attacks.

The next two Padawans were twins, both 16. Cody was the first, and he was on an average skill level on everything. His only advantage was that he could wield two lightsabers. His twin, Cory, had lightning fast reflexes, and could predict just about every movement of an opponent. His only disadvantage was that he often became impatient being on the defensive.

Next in line was Eric, Shawn's younger brother. Eric was 18, and had a full four years of training under him, the most of any of the Padawans. He still needed some work with lightsaber duels, and had decent control of the Force. However, his strength was using mind tricks. Eric had managed to not only manipulate weak minds, but smarter people as well. Luke's only concern was that Eric was not always serious about the matter at hand. He often fooled around with his mind manipulation, asking clones to do things that were for simple entertainment.

Michael, who was the youngest of the Padawans, only 13, had taken up the double lightsaber, the only person to do it other than Victor. He often trained with Victor, and Luke already knew the two would be perfect together. Luke knew Victor would bring out the full potential in Michael's abilities with a double lightsaber.

The next girl, Terry, was the oldest of all the Padawans. She was already 19, and had only trained for a year. Luke felt confident in his decision to make her a Jedi though. She was excellent with blocking laser fire, and could redirect it anywhere she wanted. Her only disadvantage was that her lightsaber dueling needed work.

The final two Padawans were the two Luke worried about the most. The first was Ashley. She was 15, and her powers were weak. She often seemed like she was forcing them out during training sessions. Luke knew her parents, Senators in the Republic Council, had the test rigged so she could get in. She had been training for the past three years, and still had not progressed at all.

As for the other Padawan, Zack, who was 16, his skills were excellent. In fact, he had the strengths of all the other Padawans, and was equal to them in those strengths. However, Zack often used these skills inappropriately, and often had problems stopping in a practice lightsaber duel. His powers seemed to go to his head as well, and Luke worried this might be a downfall.

"Okay, Padawans, I'm going to assign you according to your abilities and the abilities of your chosen Master. After you are assigned a Master, you are expected to listen to them at all times, and only question their decisions if you feel there is significant danger, or if you believe you have a better idea. Is that understood?"

The Padawans nodded.

"Also, as you can see, we have a few too many Padawans to assign to the Knights at this time. This means not all of you will be assigned to a Knight. However, be patient. When one of your fellow Padawans passes their trials, you will take their place next to a Knight. Is that also understood?"

The Padawans nodded again.

"Good. Now, let's start the assignments. First, I want to assign Terry to Rebecca."

The two smiled, and Terry went over to Rebecca. The two had developed quite a friendship since Terry started her training. Luke often found Terry training with Shawn and Rebecca at night, while everyone else was asleep.

"Next, Michael. You will be training with Victor."

He nodded, and headed over to Victor. The two had begun a strong friendship when Michael started using a double lightsaber. The Padawan had even told Luke it was Victor who had inspired him to try a double lightsaber.

"Next, Eric." Luke found Shawn staring at him as he made his decision. "You'll be training under Kyle."

Eric walked over to Kyle. It had been a hard decision for Luke, but he knew he couldn't assign Eric to his brother. Luke had made the rule that a Jedi Knight could not train anyone related to him or her to prevent biased training. He didn't want a Padawan getting killed because their master didn't push them far enough.

"Elisha, you will also go to Kyle."

Both Kyle and Elisha were surprised by this decision. Elisha had expected to be trained by Jarrod, who she often did better with. Kyle was surprised because he hadn't expected to be taking on two Padawans. But Luke would talk to him a little later about that.

"Cody and Cory, you will both be assigned to Jarrod. Jarrod, I trust you can handle two Padawans?"

"Yes Master. I'll be fine."

The twins walked over to Jarrod. Luke felt that Jarrod, Josh, and Kyle were all ready to take on two Padawans. He was completely sure Jarrod would be able to though, especially with the twins. He also considered the fact that Cody could use two lightsabers, and Jarrod had gained the same skill three years ago.

"Zener, you will train under Shawn."

Zener walked over to Shawn. Both were decently intelligent, and would make a good combination, Luke thought. They would probably be able to come up with good strategies for the armies if they worked together.

"Zack, you'll be training with Josh."

The two Jedi looked at each other, and Luke felt some tension. Josh had always had a problem with Zack's overconfidence, but Luke felt that the only way to rid Zack of his overconfidence was to assign him to the person that hated it.

"Finally, Tiama, you'll be training with me."

Tiama smiled and walked over to Luke. Luke had been watching her closely since she started training, and was actually hoping for some mutual training. He would teach her some more lightsaber techniques, and hopefully he could learn to control the Force as well as she did.

"As for the rest of you, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to assign you to anyone yet."

"What do you mean," Ashley yelled as her other two unassigned classmates left.

"Ashley, we don't have enough Knights to train everyone," Luke said.

"Yes you do. Josh, Jarrod, and Kyle got two Padawans. Why can't you assign me to somebody with one Padawan?"

"I can't assign you to one of the Knights with only one Padawan because they are only ready to train one Padawan right now. They know it too."

The three Knights nodded.

"Why can't I train with you?"

Luke stopped. He hadn't thought of an excuse for that yet. In fact, he hadn't even thought of that possibility at all.

"Well…"

"Ashley," Jarrod said, walking over to the two. "Why don't we talk in the hall?"

Luke thanked Jarrod mentally, hoping he had a plan. The three walked out into the hall while the newly assigned Padawans talked to their masters.

"Listen Ashley," Jarrod said. "We know your parents rigged the test so you could get in."

Luke looked at Jarrod, who made no eye contact. Luke really didn't want to bring that issue up, but Jarrod already had.

"No they didn't," the young girl said. "I've got powers. You've seen them."

"Yeah," Luke said, trying to help Jarrod out. "But you always seem like you're forcing them out. We can't train you properly if you don't have the powers at your disposal. Honestly Ashley, I don't think you are meant to be a Jedi."

"I am a Jedi, you're just holding me back Luke!"

Jarrod cringed, and Luke just stood there. No other Jedi had ever addressed Luke by his first name. Jarrod knew he had to beat Luke to a speech, or Luke's might get ugly.

"Ashley," Jarrod said calmly, stopping Luke. "First of all, we address him as Master Skywalker, is that understood?"

"Whatever."

"And second of all, it's a danger for you to go into a battle if you don't have any Jedi powers. We don't want you to get hurt or killed because you don't have the powers to protect yourself."

"Fine. You want me to leave the Jedi Academy? Is that what you want?"

Luke started to say something, but Jarrod beat him. "Well, pretty much so. We don't think your training is going anywhere. We know your parents really wanted you to be a Jedi, but it just isn't going to happen."

Ashley sighed. "Ok. I'll go pack my things."

"We're sorry Ashley, but you can't force yourself to have Jedi abilities. I hope you understand."

"Yes." She bowed sadly, and walked to her quarters.

"Thanks Jarrod," Luke said. "I'm glad you beat me to all the lines. Mine would have been worse."

"No problem Master."

The two walked back into the training room.

"Okay everyone, if you would please quiet down, I have some assignments for you. First, Rebecca and Terry; I would like you two to do patrols of Coruscant. Do a patrol every four hours, four times a day. Can you do that?"

They nodded.

"Okay. If you would go do your first one now."

"Yes Master," Rebecca said. The two girls left the room.

"Okay. Next, Victor and Michael. I want you two to monitor the Sith. Keep track of their sightings, and track them down if you can. If you need help, call the nearest Jedi. You also have your armies at your disposal, but I doubt they'll be much help against a Sith."

"Yes Master," Victor said. He and Michael left.

"Okay. Jarrod, Cory, and Cody, I want to give you a mission next. Jarrod, do you remember the planet Noomi, where we first saw the first Sith?"

"I try not to."

"Well, there are rumors that the Empire is trying to create another clone factory there to make storm troopers. If you would…"

"Take it out. Consider it done."

The three bowed, and left for the hangar.

"Josh, Shawn, and your Padawans, I have a mission for you next. I want to end this war as quickly as we can. In order to do that, we need the droid factory destroyed. If you could find it and shut it down, that would assist the clones a lot."

"We'll take care of it Master," Josh said.

The five Jedi bowed, and left.

"Okay. Tiama, if you could wait out in the hall."

"Yes Master Skywalker," she said before leaving.

"Kyle, I have a very important mission for you. I'm growing highly suspicious of the Chancellor. This is hard to do, and even harder to say, but, I want you and your Padawans to take a place on the Council."

"The Republic Council? Master, I thought…"

"I know. I said it's hard for me to do. But I want you to see what kind of information you can get out of him. I do not believe he is a Sith, but something tells me he isn't exactly on our side."

"Why wouldn't he be? If he's asking for a Jedi on the Council, then he has to be on our side, right?"

"Not necessarily. He may need a Jedi to do something for him; something that will help him without you knowing about it."

"Ok. Would you like us to go there, or do you want to talk to the Chancellor first?"

"I'd rather you just go there." Luke took out a slip of paper and wrote a note: "Chancellor, the Jedi before you are being assigned to the Council. I thought about your request for a while, and finally decided that we do need more information flow, and I have assigned them to help with security."

"There," Luke said. "Give him this note. I don't want to speak with him in person. If I do, he might get suspicious. Just keep an eye on him, and watch his actions. If you're asked to do something, by anyone in the Council building, talk to me first. You have your comlink, right Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Keep in touch."

Kyle and his Padawans bowed, and they left for the Republic Capitol Building. Luke hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Okay Tiama," Luke said as he came out of the training room. "I know the other Jedi have important missions, but you're getting a special treat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a pod race tomorrow on Tatooine. How'd you like to go watch?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell the other Jedi."

"Okay."

"Good. Let's get to the ships."

Luke and Tiama headed to the hangar, and left in their fighters; Luke in his X-Wing, and Tiama in the Padawan standard: a Naboo N-1 Starfighter, which was now back in production and the standard ship for the Padawans.

* * *

Yeah, that's it for now. The next few chapters will be about individual groups. Please review. 


	4. The Republic Council

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 3: The Republic Council

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Shawn, all of the Padawans, the Chancellor, and the representatives and senators in the Republic Council.

* * *

Kyle, Elisha, and Eric walked into the Republic Capitol Building and took the elevator to the Chancellor's office. When they got there, Kyle stopped and looked at his Padawans.

"Don't speak, even if he asks you anything. We don't know what his motives are yet. Is that clear?"

Both Padawans nodded. Kyle turned and tapped on the door.

"Enter."

The doors opened and the three Jedi walked in.

"Ah, a couple of young Jedi. What can I do for you?"

Kyle handed the Chancellor the note. The Chancellor sat down and read the note a few times.

"Why didn't Master Skywalker contact me personally?"

"He's busy," Kyle said. "He has other matters to attend to."

"I see."

"We are in your service now Chancellor," Kyle said, watching the Chancellor's reactions. "Whatever you need us to do, we'll take care of it. But don't forget," Kyle added, seeing Elisha's reaction to his statement. "We are protectors, not soldiers. The clones will need to do their job, and we'll do ours."

"Understood," the Chancellor said. "Would you like a tour of the building to get an idea of everything?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated," Kyle said.

One of the Chancellor's assistants walked in.

"Please show the Jedi around the building, and have a platform installed for them."

"Yes sir. This way young Jedi."

Kyle and his Padawans followed the assistant. They were led around the building, and showed the secret passages in the building, most that led to and from the Chancellor's office. Kyle took special care to memorize those, just in case the Chancellor was up to something. They finally came to the meeting room. It was a vast room, with hundreds of round platforms set in the walls. Kyle figured the Republic had found the design for the old meeting room, and rebuilt it the same way, because it looked exactly the same.

"That platform," the assistant said, pointing to the highest platform in the room. "Will be yours. It has a good view of the entire room, and the platform moves a little faster, in case of a security risk. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"Actually, would you mind getting three of your clones assigned to our platform?"

"That can be arranged. I'll have them assigned before today's meeting."

"Thank you."

The three Jedi looked into the vast empty space in the middle of the room.

"Master," Elisha said. "Why do we want their clones? What happens if the Chancellor is up to something? Won't he…"

"Yes. It's what I'm planning. If the Chancellor is planning to get rid of us, he'll use his own clones. Chances are, he'll keep us behind after a meeting and do it then."

"What if the clones do attack us? They'll kill us if he uses all of them," Eric said.

"Not necessarily. I plan to use your mind tricks to our advantage Eric. If the clones are ordered against us, you may be able to reorder them using your mind over their programming."

"Oh."

"Just relax. Whatever happens," Kyle said. "We'll be fine." Kyle just hoped he was right.

Later that day, the senators and representatives from every system showed up. Kyle, Elisha, and Eric stood near the entrance, assisting the clones in checking for weapons. They were near the end of the line when one of the clones motioned for Kyle. He walked over.

"What is it?"

"Sir, he was carrying this," the clone said, holding out a small blaster and pointing to one of the alien representatives.

"Why do you need a blaster," Kyle asked. "There's plenty of security in this building. You don't need to protect yourself."

"Sorry. It's just; there are rumors that someone is supposed to assassinate me."

"I see. Well, this building is quite secure during the meeting. If it makes you feel better, I'll have my Padawan, Elisha, go with you."

Elisha walked over. "What do you need Master?"

"Elisha, accompany Representative Clorks to his platform. Apparently there's a price on his head."

"Yes Master," Elisha said, bowing. She followed the alien to his platform.

Kyle put the blaster in his robes as he watched Elisha walk away. He was growing suspicious already, but not of the representative.

The clones checked the rest of the people coming in, and finally went to their posts afterwards. Kyle told Eric to go to their platform awhile. The Padawan bowed, and left for the elevator. Kyle waited at the entrance for a few minutes. He had a growing suspicion that something might just happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

After a few minutes, a clone came over to Kyle.

"Sir, the meeting is about to begin. I was asked to get you."

"Oh, of course. Let's go."

Kyle walked next to the clone as they headed to the Jedi platform. When they got there, Eric was already there, seated with two clones behind him.

"Eric, stand up. There is no reason for a Jedi to be lazy."

"Sorry Kyle," Eric said, standing up.

Kyle looked at him sternly. "We may be friends in the past, and you may be Shawn's brother my Padawan, but I am still your Master. And you will follow the code of the Jedi, is that understood?"

"Yes Ky… Master."

"That's better."

Kyle turned his attention to the meeting. He searched the room for Elisha, and quickly found her ten floors down across the room. She nodded to assure him she could see them.

"This meeting will come to order," the Chancellor's assistant yelled, his voice echoing in the vast room. "Does anyone have any concerns to start the meeting?"

The platform Elisha was on floated out, and floated near the Chancellor's platform.

"Chancellor, I am Senator Mossini, from the Tyerion System. I have a concern, because several meetings ago I told you there were assassination attempts on myself and the Head of the Planet. There are still attempts being made, and it seems the assassins will not stop until we are dead."

The Chancellor stepped up. "The Council recognizes your concerns Senator Mossini, and at the moment we have nothing to protect you with. The only thing you can protect yourself with is your own troops right now."

"They aren't trained well enough. We need someone better trained to protect, or someone with more skill."

Kyle unfolded his arms. He didn't like where this was leading.

"Perhaps then," the Chancellor said. "The Jedi could offer a solution."

Kyle knew it was coming, and hit a button to detach their platform. They floated down to the center, and Kyle looked at Elisha, who nodded to acknowledge she was ready for anything.

"Chancellor, we are protectors of course," Kyle said as they stopped near the middle of the room. "But we have matters to attend to as well. The war is still going on, and the Sith are still a threat."

"The Council does not recognize the Sith as a direct threat to the government," a Senator said from a platform far below them.

"They are a threat to us," Kyle said. "What do you think they'll go after if they manage to kill the Jedi off?"

"You have no proof that the Empire and the Sith are connected in any way yet," another Senator said. "The Sith would only attack us if they were in direct connection to the Empire."

"And if the Sith destroy us, no one will…" Kyle stopped. "Never mind. Senator Mossini, if you feel the need for a Jedi protector, then we will provide our services until the assassin is caught."

"Thank you young Jedi," the Senator said.

The platforms floated back to their places, Elisha looking at Kyle, confused.

"Does anyone else have any concerns?"

The meeting went on with little to do except listen to propositions for new laws and other governmental affairs. During this time, Eric turned to his master.

"Master," Eric whispered. "Why did you tell Senator Mossini we would provide him with protection? Master Skywalker said to ask him before making any moves."

"I know. But if the discussion had gone any further, I fear the Chancellor may have asked for control of more clones."

"How?"

Kyle looked down at the vast room. "I was going to say that if the Sith kill us off, no one will be around to control the clones, and the Empire would easily defeat the Republic," Kyle said in a whisper.

"So," Eric said. "If you would have said that, it would have worried the Republic, and they would ask for control of the clones in case the Jedi Order was eliminated, right?"

"Exactly. We can't afford to lose control of the clones to the Republic at the moment."

"What if the Chancellor isn't up to anything?"

Kyle looked at Eric out of the corner of his eye. "We have to assume the worst at the moment."

A laser went off, and Kyle jumped to attention, igniting his lightsaber. Eric did the same, and Kyle saw Elisha's lightsaber ignite across the room. Another laser went off, and Elisha deflected it. Kyle noticed it seemed to be coming from the hall next to the platform she was on.

The Council began to panic, leaving their platforms for the hallways.

"Let's go," Kyle said, leading Eric and the three clones into the hall. They called for an elevator, but they were all busy. "Okay," Kyle said. "Looks like we need another way down."

The two Jedi left the clones at the elevator and went back to their platform. Kyle hit the button to detach the platform, and manually steered it down to the platform Elisha was on. She deflected another shot, and threw something back with the Force. She grabbed the Senator and jumped to another platform three floors down. Kyle steadied his own platform next to the other, and both he and Eric jumped to the other platform.

The two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and saw the representative getting up in the hallway.

"Hold it right there Representative Clorks," Kyle yelled.

Four clones walked up and pointed their weapons at the alien. One took a small blaster from him.

"You're under arrest by the Jedi Order. Private," Kyle said to the one clone. "Take him to the temporary cell in the building. I'll take care of him later. Keep him under guard."

"Yes sir." The clone handed Kyle the blaster, and then followed the other clones as they escorted the alien away.

"Elisha, is Senator Mossini all right?"

"Yeah. He's ok. Just a little shaken up. Do you want me to come up Master?"

"No. We'll come to you."

Kyle and Eric jumped down to join Elisha. Two clones were waiting to escort the Senator away.

"Thank you Jedi. I had no idea that Clorks was the one trying to assassinate me. But now it makes sense. The assassin always knew where I was going to be."

"Well, you're safe now," Kyle said. "Private, escort him to his ship please."

"Yes sir."

The two clones left, escorting the Senator away.

"Master, how did…"

"The blaster? Easy. He left one blaster exposed so it could easily be found. Then he gave us an explanation to avoid a further check."

"Oh. Did you know?"

"I thought about it. You didn't think I sent you along with him to protect him, did you?"

"Oh," Elisha said. "That's what I assumed you wanted me to do."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Eric said.

"Assumptions will get you into trouble my young Padawans, unless you have a very good reason to have one."

"Yes Master," they said.

"What of our assignment to Senator Mossini now," Elisha asked.

"It's done. We just took care of the assassin. One thing does trouble me though, and that's the fact that Clorks didn't try to assassinate the Senator in a meeting until today."

"Why does that trouble you Master," Eric asked.

"Because, it just so happens that Clorks was in the building before the meeting. I saw him earlier."

"Is that a problem?"

Kyle watched as an assistant maneuvered the Jedi platform back to its place a few floors above them. "I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Please review if you get the chance. 


	5. Pod Racing and the Sith’s Return

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 4: Pod Racing and the Sith's Return

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Shawn, and all of the Padawans.

* * *

Luke and Tiama landed on the surface of Tatooine. The X-Wing and Naboo Starfighter fit comfortably into one hangar in the city of Mos Espa. Luke paid the man to keep the ships there for two days, and the two Jedi headed outside.

"So, where's the arena Master Skywalker?"

"Hm. Well, I think we'll just find someone to take us to it instead of searching. I've never been to Mos Espa before. I just knew about it."

"Oh."

"Excuse me," Luke said to a droid sitting in front of a cart. "Do you know where Mos Espa Arena is?"

The droid nodded.

"Would you take us there?"

"Sure thing. Hop in."

The two Jedi fixed their robes and got into the cart. The droid pulled them through the city and, after a ride of about 10 minutes, stopped the cart in front of a huge stadium.

"There ya go. No charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead. I know who you are. No charge for Skywalker."

"Uh, thanks," Luke said as the droid rolled off with its cart.

"I thought you said you've never been here," Tiama said.

"I haven't. That's what makes me nervous."

"Maybe he's just heard of you."

"I hope so."

The two Jedi headed into the arena, where the racers were fixing up their pods for the next day. They walked around, looking at the different designs and paint jobs, as well as the varied species of drivers. Then Luke saw one pod that looked a little different. It was small compared to the others, and the cockpit was certainly not designed to protect the driver from flying debris. The engines were small, round cylinders, surrounded by three long, yellow prongs on each. Luke thought something was familiar about it, but he couldn't place it.

"Hey buddy, interested in buying a pod racer," the alien sitting near it asked. "I'll sell it to you cheap. It's pretty old, one of the oldest pods you'll ever find, but it still runs… I think. You can try it out first if you want."

"That's ok. We're just here to watch. Although, this racer does look familiar for some reason. I just can't place it."

"Well, it did place first in the Boonta Eve Classic a while ago, probably long before you were born though. A young kid actually won, he was only like 8."

"A young kid? Human?"

"Yes. I can't remember his name though. Uh, an older guy was with him. I think the kid's name was Ankin, Anan, something like that, I don't really remember."

"Was it Anakin?"

"Yeah! That was the boy's name. Anakin Skywalker. How do you know him?"

"He was my father."

The alien looked at Luke, confused. Then he got up and walked around Luke.

"My goodness, you're Luke Skywalker, the famous Jedi Knight I've been hearing about for the last four years. I never imagined that I would get to meet you," the alien said, shaking Luke's hand. "Hey listen, uh, if you want the pod, by all means it's yours."

"How much for it? I've always wanted something that belonged to my father."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it. I build pod racers, this one isn't really worth much to me. No one really believes that it won a race."

"Are you sure," Luke asked, fishing around in his pocket for some money.

"Absolutely. It belongs to you, think of me as just a messenger between you and your father."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

The alien nodded and walked away.

"So, this racer belonged to your father," Tiama asked.

Luke nodded. "I heard rumors that he had built one, but I was never exactly sure. I guess it was true though."

Luke walked up and admired the pod for a while. It was old, Luke was definitely sure of that. He wondered if it still worked. He hopped into the cockpit and found the startup.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Luke hit the startup switch and the engines started, humming loudly when they got up to speed. The engines lifted off the ground, floating in the air. Luke smiled.

"Now I know why my father liked this sport so much."

An alien walked by. "Hey buddy, is that thing entered?"

Luke and Tiama looked over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you if your pod was entered."

"Oh. Well, no, it isn't."

"Well, registration ends in an hour. Are you entering or not?"

Luke looked at his Padawan.

"Go for it Master." She smiled. "You should give it a try. It's in your blood."

"I guess so. All right, I'll enter."

The alien nodded and handed Luke a paper to fill out, and Luke paid the entrance fee after he was done.

"Good luck," the alien said. "You'll probably need it."

"Now you're going to get to do what your father did Master."

"Yeah. I just hope I can pilot this thing."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Luke nodded, and something caught his eye. Another pod was being entered across the arena. It was all black with red stripes along its square engines. The cockpit was also square shaped, with a curved screen to protect the pilot. Luke wondered how the pilot expected the pod to go fast at all, since it wasn't aerodynamic at all. Then he saw the pilot as he got in to test the pod.

The pilot was cloaked, none of his body showing. He wore gloves on his hands, and a hood was over his head, tied with a headband for some unknown reason. Luke couldn't see his legs or feet either, even as he stepped into the cockpit, they were covered by the cloak. Luke had a sudden suspicion of the pilot, but he wasn't sure why.

Luke shook it off, and turned off his own pod.

"Something wrong Master," Tiama asked.

"No. I don't think so."

Luke watched as the pilot of the square pod walked off awkwardly, as if something were restricting his leg movement.

The next day, the pod racers and pilots lined up at the starting line in the arena. Luke was in the back, just as the other late entry was. Luke felt confident that his father's pod could make it to the front though. He got into the cockpit, and watched carefully as the cloaked pilot got into his own pod.

"Here you go Master," Tiama said, giving Luke his helmet as he snapped out of his trance.

"Thank you Tiama."

"Master, what's wrong?" She looked over at the square pod. "You've been watching that pod ever since you saw it. What's wrong?"

"It seems so slow looking. And the pilot, I'm suspicious of him, but I don't know why. How could a pod like that expect to win unless he was going to cheat?"

"I don't know Master. But the important thing should be to stay away from him if you can, and not worry about the other racers. The pods are all safe, no one has been killed in a race for a long time, I asked the one guy."

"It's not the other racers I'm worried about. I'm kind of worrying about myself, but I don't know why."

"All personnel off of the track please. Pilots, start up your pods."

Luke started his pod, and heard the other pods come to life as well. The pilots revved the engines of the pods, anticipating the start. Luke looked over at the pilot of the square pod, but he was watching the lights. Luke turned his attention to them as well, and saw the first blue light go on.

Every pod jumped to speed, and they raced off through the course. The racers went on two different paths going through the first canyon. Some went high on the flat cliff, and others went low, weaving in and out of tall rocks protruding from the ground. Luke took the low path, dodging the rocks with ease. He saw the rectangular racer on the flat cliff above. The pilot eased the pod against the wall, and pushed another racer off the side of the cliff and into a rock. Luke quickly avoided the parts that had fallen in front of him.

As the racers continued, they came upon a large flat plain filled with deep holes. The racers assumed a large single line, avoiding the holes by following the leader. Luke jumped out of line quickly as the square pod attempted to push him into a hole. The pilot slowed a little, hitting another pod into the hole, where Luke could have been hadn't he seen the maneuver coming.

The racers went single file into a large canyon, with almost no space available to pass. After passing through the long and widening canyon, the racers came upon another flat plain before coming to a treacherous section of the course filled with arches made of rocks, most of the racers just small enough to fit through. Luke carefully maneuvered past one racer, getting in line just in time to squeeze through an arch. The square racer shoved another racer into an arch, destroying the other pod.

After making their way through the arches, the racers came upon a narrow canyon which led into a cave. Luke managed to pass two racers in the cave, but saw another pod destroyed by the square racer. Luke was starting to wonder if this pilot's sole goal was to eliminate every pod in the field.

The racers exited the cave and came out onto a wide, flat turn. A few sand people shot at the pods as they came around the turn, but only managed to dent one pod's engine. The racers came upon another canyon, where the square pod quickly shot ahead of Luke, and forced another pod into the canyon wall. Luke raced through the entrance to the canyon, without having to avoid the other pod's parts.

The remaining racers, now only eight, flew out of the narrow canyon and onto a flat stretch. The square racer and another racer flew onto each side of a third racer, and pushed in. The middle racer's engines touched and exploded. Luke dodged out of the way as the damaged racer fell to the ground.

The racers went through the Mos Espa Arena, and Luke saw the second light come on. The racers headed through the cliff area without incident, and flew across the flat area with only one racer being pushed into a hole. Luke was in sixth now, the square shaped racer following close behind. Luke positioned himself behind fifth, and drove his pod on the wall to pass on the left. He passed the next racer on the right as they went through the narrow canyon, using the same maneuver. Luke looked back and saw the square racer push seventh place into the canyon wall, and then sixth. Now only five racers remained, with Luke in fourth.

The racers came to the section of arches and separated, going through different arches and paths. Luke followed the path the leader was taking, and found himself in second when they came to the canyon leading to the cave.

Luke followed close behind the leader, listening for any explosions behind him. He heard two as he and the leader left the cave. Luke looked back and saw the square shaped pod exit the cave alone. The three racers flew around the large turn, and across the flat area leading to the arena.

The square pod quickly passed Luke and brought its power link under the cable connecting the leader's engine and cockpit. The cable snapped from the electricity, and the engine flew back and hit the cockpit. Luke narrowly avoided the exploding pod, and went on to chase his final opponent.

The two pods sped through Mos Espa Arena, the crowd cheering. Luke followed the square pod closely as they went over the flat cliff and into the flat, hole-filled plain. Luke went to the right of one hole, and did a quick thrust to move his pod to the front. He quickly filed in front of the square pod and led it through the narrow canyon. The square pod flew up along side Luke as they came out of the canyon and to the arches. The two pilots watched each other as they disappeared and reappeared behind archways. Luke quickly hit the brakes as the other racer tried to force him into the canyon wall.

Luke followed close behind as the two racers headed through the cave, and came out next to his opponent. Luke looked over at his opponent, whose headband flew off. The hood over the pilot's face fell back, and Luke looked at the pilot in surprise as they headed for the final stretch.

In the cockpit of the square pod racer was the android that had massacred the people on Coruscant. Luke couldn't believe that the android had somehow tracked Luke to the pod race, but sure enough, the android was there in a pod racer just 10 feet away from him.

The android reached down for something and brought out a blaster. Luke did a quick thrust to avoid the first shot. The second ricocheted off of the side of Luke's cockpit. He ducked to avoid the third shot, and grabbed his comlink.

"Tiama, get my lightsaber ready. We've got a problem."

"I'm ready Master."

Luke and the android piloted their pods into Mos Espa Arena; Luke's crossing the line just a few feet ahead of the android's. But Luke wasn't concerned about the race anymore. He wanted some answers, and this android was the only way he would get them. Luke quickly hit the brakes on his pod, and both he and the android jumped from their cockpits. The android's pod racer slammed into a wall, and the crowd panicked and began to scatter.

Tiama threw Luke's lightsaber to him, and he ignited it. The android ignited a red Sith lightsaber in its right hand. Tiama ran over quickly and ignited her own lightsaber, standing behind the android.

"What is it you want," Luke asked the android.

"Master Skywalker, the Sith only desire to be in control of the universe," the android told him. "I thought you knew that."

"I do know that," Luke said back. "What I want to know is your purpose in all of this."

The android "smiled." "Master Skywalker, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Darth AISA (pronounced I-ee-sa). I am a Sith Lord, and serve only under my master. I am programmed in the Jedi art of lightsaber dueling, and am equipped with weaponry designed to simulate the powers of the Force that you Jedi have. My mission is only to hunt down and destroy the Jedi."

"And why exactly are you telling us this," Luke asked.

"Because, I don't plan on letting you get away from this lightsaber duel alive."

"We'll see about that," Luke said.

Luke jumped at the android and attacked its neck. The android blocked the attack and pushed Luke's lightsaber aside, swinging down to attack Luke's legs. Luke spun to the side to avoid the attack, swinging his lightsaber at the android's side. The android bent backwards to dodge the attack and hit Luke's lightsaber up. Luke did a back flip to follow his lightsaber's momentum and swung upwards at the android. The android jumped over Luke, the Jedi's lightsaber right behind it. When the android landed, it turned and blocked Luke's lightsaber, which was held over Luke's head now.

Tiama watched for a little, and finally decided to help her master. She held onto her lightsaber with her right hand, and used her left to pick up some spare parts for the pod racers. She threw a decent sized part, about the size of a small dog, at the android.

Luke and the android's lightsabers hit in front of them, and they both turned to see the part coming at them. Luke jumped back, and the android attacked the part, cutting it in half. The android turned its attention back to Luke, but not before getting hit with another piece of metal, this one the size of a basketball. The android rolled after being hit, but quickly recovered and got to its feet.

"Your Padawan is very foolish," the android said. "She will be defeated easily if she can't use a lightsaber."

"Tiama, stay there. He's trying to intimidate you," Luke said as he held his lightsaber in front of him.

Tiama glared at the android, but stayed where she was.

Luke jumped back in at the android and attacked its legs. The android blocked this attack with its own lightsaber, pushing Luke's up over his head. The android spun around, attacking Luke's legs, but Luke brought his lightsaber down fast enough to block this attack.

Tiama watched carefully as her master and the android dueled in the open Mos Espa Arena. She stood about 20 feet away from the duel now, ready to jump in if she needed to. She was watching the android carefully, noting certain attacks it was using. She hoped Luke was keeping track of the frequently used techniques as well.

Luke blocked an attack aimed at his side, then sidestepped and spun around, attacking the android's back. The android brought its lightsaber up over its head and to its back to block Luke's attack. The android pushed Luke's lightsaber away and spun around, attacking Luke's side again. Luke blocked this and pushed the lightsaber out in front of him. Both duelists held their ground, neither of them showing any sign of weakness as they pushed on their opponent's lightsaber.

Luke sidestepped quickly, deactivating his lightsaber and rolling past the android. The android quickly followed through and attacked Luke, its lightsaber following the Jedi. Luke got up on one knee and ignited his lightsaber again, blocking the lightsaber that was following him. Luke pushed the android's lightsaber up high, using this opening to jump up, not only to his feet but back over the android.

The two lightsabers clashed twice as the Jedi jumped over his opponent. Luke and the android attacked high a few times, then once low. Luke hit the android's lightsaber aside on the left, but the android followed this motion, coming around and hitting Luke's lightsaber on the right side.

Luke pushed the android's lightsaber up over its head and stepped around the android's left side. Both opponents brought their lightsaber over their backs, blocking the other. Luke and the android both spun around counterclockwise and the lightsabers hit low. The android pushed Luke's lightsaber to the side and swung at the Jedi. Luke stepped back to avoid the attack, the lightsaber passing within inches of his body.

Luke now saw the opening the android had created and attacked the android's side, but the android had already planned for the move. Its arm quickly crackled with electricity and blocked the lightsaber. The android shoved Luke back and the two stared at each other, holding their lightsabers in front of them.

"So, you have the technology of an electro-staff in your arm. That's very interesting. It seems whoever made you took into consideration every possible attack."

The android moved its lightsaber to the side. "My master is a Sith Lord, and helped my creator in building me. My master took into consideration all of your possible attacks."

"I'd be willing to say he forgot one important thing," Luke told the android.

"Such as?"

Luke smiled. "Well, if you can't use the Force, you can't predict the future. So you won't see my Padawan attacking you."

The android looked at Luke, confused. It suddenly turned, but was too late to block Tiama's strike against its midsection. The android stepped back, and looked back and forth at the two Jedi.

"You haven't won yet. I'll be repaired and then I'll come back for you. Just wait."

The android shot a small missile into the air, which exploded. Luke and Tiama heard a ship flying towards them, and saw the android jump up, only to be caught by a small droid fighter.

Luke watched as the fighter flew away.

"Master Skywalker, why didn't you attack the android?"

"Because, I want this Sith Lord to know I'm still alive."

"Why?"

Luke looked at his Padawan and smiled. "Do you really want to face him? If I die, he'll reveal himself and kill all of the Jedi. As long as a Jedi Master is around, he will not reveal himself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me my Padawan," Luke said, looking up into space. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

That's it for this chapter, please review. 


	6. The Droid Factory

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 6: The Droid Factory

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, the Padawans, and the android.

* * *

A group of fighters came out of light speed. An X-Wing led an A-Wing, followed by three Naboo Starfighters.

"I can't believe this. Where would they hide a droid factory," Josh said, flying towards a deserted planet. "We've looked in five suspected systems already, and still nothing."

Zener, Shawn's Padawan, was searching through the systems in his database.

"Anything Zener?"

"No Master. I don't have a clue where it could be. Governments from different planets have been responding by sending ships through their system, looking for the factory, but so far, they haven't found anything."

"Ok," Shawn said to his Padawan. "Keep looking."

"We should land somewhere," Josh said. "We've been searching for almost ten hours straight. We'll need rest if we're going to take down a factory."

"Yeah." Shawn looked around on his database installed into his ship. "Hm. Kamino isn't far off. We could go there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"No. They've shown us a lot of hospitality before," Josh said. "Let's go."

The ships jumped to light speed again, and were landing on one of the clone factory's landing pads a half an hour later. One of the Kaminoans met the five Jedi at the door.

"Hello Jedi Knights. Are you here to look at our progress?"

"No," Josh said, putting his robe's hood down. "We just stopped by for a rest. Do you have some rooms we could use for the night?"

"Of course," she said. "We are always happy to lend a hand to the Jedi. Come with me."

The five Jedi followed the Kaminoan to two rooms. Shawn and Josh went into one room, and the Padawans went into another.

"If you need anything, feel free to let me know," the Kaminoan said before she left Josh and Shawn's room. The two bowed to her, and the door shut when she left.

Both Jedi Knights sat down.

"Why can't we find this droid factory," Josh asked.

"I don't know. It would be more helpful if we had an idea where to look. But the Empire isn't going to tell us anything, not with their existence in danger."

Josh sighed. "Well, Master Skywalker is counting on us to end the war right now. If we don't find the droid factory, this war will never end."

"Yeah. Don't worry; we have all the time we need to find it."

Outside the planet, a ship came out of light speed. The cockpit of the ship was a globe, with a window in the front. Four wings were connected to the cockpit; two sitting under the cockpit, two sitting on top, making it look somewhat like a biplane without a tail. Each wing held a laser cannon at the end.

The ship flew down to Kamino and landed on an empty landing pad. A female Kaminoan came to the door to great the cloaked figure.

"May I help you," she asked, not being able to see the figure's face or any part of his body.

"I am here to see the Jedi. I have a message for them."

"I will see if they are still awake. This way please."

The Kaminoan led the cloaked figure to a room, where he sat down.

Josh was meditating on the floor, and Shawn was searching through his universal database, looking for any possible planets the droid factory could be hidden on.

"Come in," Josh said, his eyes opening.

The Kaminoan opened the door without even asking to come in. "Sorry to disturb you Jedi Knights, but someone is here to give you a message. I am not certain if he is friendly or not."

The two Knights looked at each other.

"Shall I send him away?"

Josh thought for a second. "Send him here please."

"As you wish."

She left, and the door shut.

"What are you thinking Josh," Shawn asked as Josh got up.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Why would anyone want to meet with us? And how did they know we were on Kamino?"

Shawn nodded, agreeing with Josh's suspicions. There was a knock at the door, and the Kaminoan opened it, the cloaked figure standing behind her.

"Here are the Jedi. I will leave you to talk," the Kaminoan said, walking down the hall.

"Can we help you," Josh asked.

"Yes. I'm here to deliver a message… from Darth Kiazee."

Josh and Shawn got up, igniting their lightsabers. The cloaked figure allowed one mechanical hand to leave his cloak, holding a lightsaber.

"Who are you," Josh asked.

"My name," the cloaked figure said, throwing its cloak off. "Is Darth AISA (pronounced I-ee-sa)."

"The android," both of the Jedi Knights said.

"Yes, the android. I attacked your planet Coruscant about a year ago. I hope you enjoyed the show," the android said, igniting its lightsaber.

"Sorry," Josh said. "We weren't there. We'll give you a show though."

Josh jumped at the android, which moved aside and attacked Josh's back. Josh put his lightsaber behind him to block the attack. Shawn ran towards them and attacked the android's right arm, which was holding the lightsaber. The android's arm crackled with electrical energy when Shawn's lightsaber hit. Both Jedi jumped back into the middle of the room.

"It's got electro staff technology in its arm?"

"Apparently," Josh said. "Whoever designed it must have thought of everything."

The android laughed. "He certainly did." The android deactivated its lightsaber and pointed both arms out, one at each Jedi. The right arm shot a wire at Shawn, which began to wrap around him. The second fired a laser at Josh, who deflected it perfectly into the wire that was now wrapped around Shawn. The wire broke and fell off.

"I see your skills are exceptional," the android said, backing out into the hallway. The two Jedi followed close. "However," the android continued. "I am only here to deliver a message. The message from my master is this: the Jedi Order will come to fail. The Republic will fall, and the Empire will rule the galaxy again. The Sith will control everything, and the new Order of the Sith will begin."

"And he took all that time to memorize it for nothing," Shawn said.

Josh and Shawn ran up to the android from their left and right, respectively. Shawn attacked the android's head from its left, and Josh attacked the android's right leg. The android blocked Shawn's attack with its lightsaber and lifted its right leg up to avoid Josh's attack, which ended up hitting the ground. The android kicked Josh in the stomach, sending him sliding back on the smooth floor.

The three Padawans opened their door just as Josh slid up to it.

"Master, what's going on?"

"Trouble," Josh said, standing up quickly.

The four of them looked down the hall, where Shawn and the android were now locked in a lightsaber duel. They quickly ran down the hall and followed the two closely, waiting for an opportunity to get in and help their fellow Jedi.

Shawn was pressing the android backwards down the hall, but the android was doing all of the attacking. The android attacked with an overhead swing, then from its right, left, and then an uppercut with the lightsaber. Shawn blocked all of them, but was unsure of why the android was attacking with such slow strikes. The android spun its lightsaber next to it before attacking with another overhead swing, then from the right, left, another left, right; Shawn blocking each one. The android attacked with another overhead swing, and Shawn blocked this attack, kicking the android in the chest. The android slid back and stopped when it slid into a wall.

"I think this is the end of you," Shawn said, walking up.

The android laughed. "Think again young Jedi Knight. You have yet to see my surprise."

All of the Jedi stopped. "Surprise?"

The android hit a button on its arm, and there was an explosion in the clone factory. The Jedi looked back, and the android slowly got up.

"You destroyed our clones," Zack yelled.

The android smiled. "No, of course not. But my surprise may take care of that after you're destroyed."

The Jedi looked down the hall and saw a group of battle droids come around the corner. The battle droids fired at the group of Jedi, who ignited their lightsabers and began deflecting shots back.

"I don't get it," Zack said. "Where did they come from? The Kaminoans would have picked up a droid ship on their radar, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah," Zener said. "But they wouldn't stop it, not if they were making the droids in the first place."

Everyone kept deflecting shots, but looked over at Zener.

"Well, how else would these droids get in undetected? They had to have been made here in order to slip by us unheard." He looked back. "Speaking of slipping by, our mechanical friend is gone."

Josh and Shawn looked back. "Stay here," Josh told the Padawans. "Take care of these droids, and shut down the droid factory. We're going after the android."

The two Knights deflected a few more shots, and then ran down the empty hall. The droids continued firing at the Padawans.

"So, how many do you think there are," Camio asked Zener.

"I'd be willing to bet there are about 2 thousand in this factory, more or less. They were probably waiting to be activated."

"Well, we need to take care of all of them," Zack said. He did a Force Push on the group at the end of the hall, and the three Padawans ran down and turned the corner, where 4 destroyers were waiting for them.

"Not good," Camio said.

Josh and Shawn ran down the empty hall and came to a split.

"Left or right," Josh asked.

Shawn closed his eyes and began breathing slowly. He opened his eyes a few seconds later. "Left."

The two Jedi Knights ran down the left hallway and stopped as they turned a corner.

"Ah, still interested in a lightsaber duel," the android said, holding its lightsaber to the neck of a Kaminoan.

"That's cowardly," Josh said, igniting his lightsaber.

The android shrugged. "I'm programmed as a Sith. I do what I must. Now, if you would hand over your lightsabers, I'll let this innocent soul go unharmed.

The two Knights looked at the android for a few seconds, and deactivated their lightsabers, tossing them to the ground. The two lightsabers stopped about a foot in front of the android.

"Good job," the android said, bending over to pick the lightsabers up.

Josh quickly did a Force Push on the Kaminoan at the same time Shawn summoned his lightsaber. The android saw Shawn's lightsaber lift off the ground, and slashed at the Kaminoan, who was now on the ground. Shawn ignited his lightsaber and slashed the handle of the android's lightsaber.

The android spun around clockwise, a second lightsaber popping out of a compartment in its left arm. It caught this lightsaber and ignited it, now facing Shawn. The two lightsabers crackled when they hit. Josh quickly summoned his own lightsaber, ignited it, and joined the duel.

Camio, Zack, and Zener were deflecting shots from the four destroyers in front of them.

"Their shields won't deactivate guys. We need a way to destroy them now," Zener said.

"I'll take care of it," Zack said, jumping over his two fellow Padawans and landed in between the two middle destroyers. He jumped and kicked the two destroyers in the side. He landed, slashed at the left destroyer with an overhead swing and spun around, cutting the right destroyer into a top and bottom section. The skillful Padawan did a Force push on the far right destroyer and turned around to deflect a few shots from the far left destroyer. He got close, spun his lightsaber to cut off both arms, and then did a 360 to decapitate the destroyer.

"Show off," Zener said.

"You're just jealous," Zack told him as they started down the hall.

"Both of you stop it," Camio said, following them.

The three turned a corner and found themselves staring over the vast factory, where droids and clones were firing at each other.

"This is going to put a dent in production," Zener said.

Shawn and Josh were pressing the android backwards down the hall.

Shawn attacked the android's left side with a high attack, which the android blocked. Josh attacked the android's right side the same way, and the android blocked that attack. Shawn attacked the android's right leg, which was blocked with the android pointing its lightsaber down at the ground. It brought the lightsaber back up to a horizontal position to block the forward motion Josh was using to attack the android's arm. Shawn did the same attack on the android's right side, and the android was able to block this attack the same way. Josh attacked the android's neck with a horizontal swing, but the android brought its lightsaber around and blocked the attack. Shawn attacked low to cut the android's legs, and it was able to block the move the same way it had before. Josh attacked with an overhead swing as the duel proceeded around a corner, but the android quickly brought its lightsaber up to block.

The android came down to block another attack from Shawn, and then used its right arm to hit Josh, sending him into a spin and then sliding down the hallway. Shawn began pressing the android back down the next hall. The Knight attacked the android's left leg, but the android brought its lightsaber down so the lightsabers clashed in front of its legs. Shawn attacked the android's left side with a horizontal attack, and the android blocked that attack by bringing its own lightsaber to its left side. Shawn attacked with an overhead swing, and the android blocked this attack by putting its lightsaber horizontal above and in front of its head. Shawn attacked the android's legs, and found himself blocked again. The android spun its lightsaber on its right and attacked with an overhead swing. Shawn blocked this as Josh came back into the duel.

Josh came up to the right side of the android and attacked it with a horizontal swing. The android quickly blocked this attack, and then the attack to its left side by Shawn. Both Jedi spun; Josh counterclockwise and Shawn clockwise, and they both attacked the android's chest with a horizontal swing. The android blocked both of them with its lightsaber, and then pushed both lightsabers to the floor.

The android fired a wire out of its left arm, which wrapped around Shawn's legs. The android spun around counterclockwise, being careful not to cut the wire. The android blocked Josh's low attack, and Shawn felt his feet fly out from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud as the android's lightsaber cut the wire while coming around for an overhead swing at Josh. Josh blocked the attack, and quickly turned the duel around by attacking back.

The Padawans were having a lot of luck with defeating the droids that had virtually taken over the factory now. The clones were rarely being hit, despite all of the laser fire, and the Padawans were now in the middle of that laser fire, separated amongst the clones and droids.

Camio blocked a laser blast from a battle droid, cut that droid's head off, and then blocked another laser from a second battle droid. He stabbed that droid in the chest, brought his lightsaber over his head to his back to block another laser blast, and then spun around to cut another droid in half.

Zack was running through the clones and droids, cutting heads, arms, and legs off of droids. He deflected a few shots as he jumped over two destroyers, and then stabbed one in the back, cutting the other in half afterwards. He blocked a few shots from a group of battle droids, and then used a Force push to knock them over.

Zener was standing in front of a group of five clones, and deflected shots safely away from them while they fired at the droids. He even managed to deflect some shots at other droids, speeding up the process of defeating the overflow of droids. He then saw where the droids were coming from and jumped over the next group of droids that came out. They didn't notice him, so they kept moving forward towards the clones.

Zener looked around the large droid factory, which seemed to lead down under the ocean of Kamino. He began walking down a walkway that he hoped would lead to an elevator. Two destroyers rolled up to him and unrolled themselves. They didn't have deflector shields though, and Zener quickly deflected two shots at their heads.

"Pathetic. Guys! I could use some help in here if you have the time."

"Yeah, we'll just run in there with you. Give us about an hour to take care of this though," Camio yelled to him.

"I'll shut it down," Zener said, not wanting to wait for help to arrive. He looked down to see electricity running between generators far below him. "I suppose there is a power box on the lowest level down there."

"Freeze!"

Zener turned and saw four battle droids standing there, aiming their guns at him.

"Okay, okay." He deactivated his lightsaber.

"Give me your weapon."

Zener handed the droid his lightsaber. "Do you want my other weapon too?"

The battle droid looked at its fellow droids, then back to Zener. "Yes."

Zener shrugged and did a Force Push on the four droids, and summoned his lightsaber. He quickly decapitated all four of the droids.

"Now, to find the power box and shut it off." Zener headed down the walkway, hoping to get to the power box before his fellow Jedi had to deal with too many droids.

A crimson and a red lightsaber clashed as Josh attacked the android's left side, and the android blocked. Josh swung his lightsaber over his own head to attack the android's right side, but the android blocked this attack as well. Josh brought his lightsaber in front of him horizontally to block the android's overhead attack. Josh brought his lightsaber down and aside of him, swinging it back up around to attack with an overhead swing. The android blocked this attack, as well as Josh's attack to its right. The android kicked Josh to the floor, and swung its lightsaber down to cut him in half, but Josh quickly rolled to the side.

The android didn't have another chance to attack Josh on the floor because Shawn, who had been following the two down the narrow hallway, came in to attack the android. Shawn attacked the android's left side horizontally, and the android blocked the attack. The android took a horizontal swing at Shawn's neck, but the Jedi quickly blocked that, as well as the attack on his legs that followed. Shawn spun his lightsaber behind him and into an overhead swing, but the android blocked the attack.

The android attacked Shawn's left shoulder, which Shawn blocked, blocking the next attack to his right shoulder afterwards. The android pushed Shawn's lightsaber towards his neck, but the Jedi Knight used all his strength to stop the humming lightsaber short. Shawn pushed back, moving the android's lightsaber around and into the ground. Shawn used this opening to kick the android back, sending it sliding back towards a door. As the android slid towards the door, it slid open, sending the android out onto a walkway, and hitting a railing.

Zener stopped as the android slid out in front of him.

"Zener, finish him," Shawn yelled to his Padawan.

Zener looked quickly to his master, then to the android. The Padawan ignited his lightsaber, and took a swing at the android. The android brought its legs back to avoid having them cut off, and then fired a laser at the young Padawan. Zener deflected the blast and spun clockwise, lobbing the android's head off as he came back around. The android's head fell, and Zener deactivated his lightsaber.

"Nicely done," Josh said.

"Yeah," Shawn told his Padawan. "It was good you finished that thing off. It was really skilled for a machine."

"It was programmed to use a lightsaber, and that's why it failed. Programming gives you no advantage, because the Force gives us skill to use a lightsaber," Josh said.

Shawn and Zener nodded in agreement.

"Now how do we shut this droid factory down," Josh asked, looking down to the bottom.

Zener and Shawn looked down, and then all three looked at the android. They all smiled, and picked up the body of the android, throwing it down to the electricity below. The android's body hit the electric currents running between the generators and exploded, taking out the generators with it.

"That'll do it," Zener said.

Camio and Zack each decapitated a battle droid, and looked around. Many clones had fallen in the battle, mostly the younger ones because they hadn't had combat training yet. However, all of the droids were done, and no new droids were coming through the doors.

Camio and Zack stood at the door, waiting for some more droids to come through. They finally heard footsteps on the walkway near the door, and ignited their lightsabers once again. Three figures came around the corner. Zack did an overhead swing at one, Camio quickly put his lightsaber next to Zack's left side to block the crimson lightsaber attacking it, and Zener and Shawn crossed their lightsabers into an X to block Zack's accidental attack.

All five Jedi looked at each other before deactivating their lightsabers together.

"Zack, please be more careful," Josh told his Padawan. "We could have killed you, or the other way around."

Zack looked at the Jedi Knight. "Sorry Master, I promise there won't be anymore accidents like that one."

"Good. Now, let's get going," Josh said to everyone. "We shut down the droid factory, now we need to report that to Master Skywalker."

The Jedi were on their way to their ships when the Kaminoan that had greeted them stopped them.

"Master Jedi," she said. "We are terribly sorry. Apparently a few of our people were creating the droids for the Separatist Empire. They have been ordered to leave now, and the droid factory will be detached from the building as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Josh said. "As long as none of the droids escaped, we'll be fine." Josh looked out onto a platform, where the android's ship was sitting. "If you could send that ship along with our next shipment of clones, it would be appreciated."

"Of course," the Kaminoan said. "We will be shipping the next four thousand out in a week."

"Thanks," Josh said, bowing with the other Jedi.

The five Jedi headed to their ships, and took off. They flew out of the atmosphere and jumped to light speed towards Coruscant.

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying the sequel so far. I've been working really hard on it, especially on the lightsaber duels. I'm actually figuring them out using my shinai (practice swords) now. I hope you like the detail and moves that are going into them. I've been trying to come up with new moves for each lightsaber duel. Anyway, please review if you happen to read this. 


	7. Return to Noomi

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 5: Return to Noomi

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, the Padawans, and the android.

* * *

Jarrod flew his X-Wing through the asteroids and moons surrounding Noomi with his two Padawans, Cody and Cory, following close behind in their Naboo Starfighters. The three Jedi had no problems getting through since the moons and asteroids had been cleared of all laser stations two years ago. Jarrod, Cody, and Cory landed on the surface of the planet, right in front of a very large building.

"Is this the clone factory Master?"

"Yes. At least I hope so. Hopefully we can get some easy negotiations."

"Master," Cody said. "That doesn't sound like you at all. I thought you liked battles."

Jarrod looked back at them and smiled as they got to the front door. "I do, but when I hope it's going to be easy, it usually isn't."

The twins looked at him, confused. Then they figured it out.

"Oh," the two boys said together.

Jarrod nodded. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll get some action." Jarrod pressed a button above the keypad. "Hi there, this is Jarrod, Jedi Knight and General of the Republic. I'm here to see the commander of this factory."

A short silence was followed by a battle droid answering. "We'll send someone down to bring you up."

"Thank you," Jarrod said, crossing his arms and looking at his Padawans.

"Master, are we going to…"

"No," Jarrod told them. "We will not make the first move. Unless I tell you to, do not draw your lightsabers. Understood?"

"Yes Master," the twins answered.

The front door opened up and a protocol droid greeted the Jedi.

"This way Jedi." The protocol droid began walking, and the three Jedi entered the building.

"Hands up," a battle droid said.

The three Jedi stopped when they found out about 30 battle droids were surrounding them. Six destroyer droids rolled towards them. They unrolled and aimed at the Jedi.

"Give them your lightsabers," Jarrod said, handing over his own two lightsabers. His two Padawans handed over their lightsabers.

The battle droids led the three Jedi through the factory, Jarrod looking around for a power source that could be destroyed. He saw it, but it was a guarded box across a large room. Jarrod sensed that more than just the two destroyers standing around the power source were guarding it.

The three Jedi were finally led to the large control room. In it were battle droids and protocol droids, pushing buttons and walking around, checking on things. Jarrod and the two Padawans looked around the room, wondering why they were led to the control room. Jarrod finally knew why when he saw the next thing entering the room.

"Ah, so you are the Jedi that have come to speak with me," an android said as it entered the room. It walked in front of them and stopped, looking at them. "Where are their lightsabers?"

"Right here sir," one battle droid said, handing over the legendary weapons.

"This is odd; five lightsabers and three Jedi." The android set the lightsabers down on a table next to it. "That doesn't seem to add up. It seems that two of you are proficient in using more than one lightsaber. Am I correct?"

"You'd better believe it," Jarrod told the android. Cody and Cory were surprised, since they figured they wouldn't be talking. "Why don't you let us show you how proficient we are with two lightsabers?"

"Ah, I believe that would be a big mistake on my part young Jedi Knight. But, I would really like to show you how proficient I am using one lightsaber to kill three Jedi."

"Really," Jarrod asked. "Why don't you show us?"

Cody and Cory looked at each other, confused of what Jarrod was doing.

The android laughed. "You make it so easy young Jedi Knight. But, I suppose you know this is the end for you, you may as well make it quick."

"Well, you've got most of it right. Except, you kind of said one thing wrong."

The android was taken back by this. "Said what wrong?"

Jarrod shrugged and smiled. "It's not the end for us, it's for you."

Jarrod held out his hand and summoned his black lightsaber from the table and ignited it. The battle droids began firing at Jarrod, who deflected shots away. Cody and Cory used this to their advantage and summoned their own lightsabers. The three Jedi attacked the battle droids as the android backed up.

"Call the droidekas," the android said to a battle droid. "All of them."

The three Jedi finished off the battle droids that had been armed, and looked back at the android.

"You've got to be kidding," Jarrod said to the android. "That's pretty cowardly on your part."

"I'm a machine," the android said. "I don't need to know about honor and dignity. My job is to complete my programming, which is to destroy the Jedi in any way possible."

The three Jedi turned and saw rows of destroyers rolling into the room. Jarrod dropped his lightsabers, and the twins followed along. The destroyers unrolled and aimed at the Jedi.

"Well, it looks as though you are smarter than you seem," the android said. "Take them to a holding cell. I'll deal with them tomorrow."

The destroyers walked around the Jedi, leading them to a cell. The three Jedi were led into the cell, and then the destroyers rolled out, a battle droid locking the door. Jarrod looked around at the cell, and it seemed there was no way out. He sat down calmly, and the Padawans searched the room for a way out.

"Nice going Master," Cory said to Jarrod.

Jarrod looked up at him. "Look Cory, this wasn't part of the plan, I'll give you that. But there's a little something called improvising, which is what we're going to do when we find out how that android is going to deal with us."

Cory sat down, and Cody sat next to him.

"Well, I certainly hope you can get us out of this situation," Cory said. "If I get so much as a scratch on me, Master Skywalker is going to hear some complaints."

Cody and Jarrod looked at him. "Cory," Cody said. "You'd best focus on what's going to happen tomorrow. If you're thinking of complaining to Master Skywalker, first of all he won't hear it. Jarrod is one of the best Jedi Knights Master Skywalker has. Second, if you keep focusing on the future, you won't be paying enough attention to the present."

"Whatever."

Jarrod shook his head. He hoped he had seen the future correctly.

The next day, a large group of battle droids came to the holding cell and, one by one, led the Jedi away.

"So, Master," Cody yelled ahead to Jarrod. "You do have a plan, right?"

Jarrod looked over his shoulder briefly, but said nothing. He simply kept walking in the center of the battle droids escorting him.

The three Jedi were led to a large arena, built much like the one on Genosis, except it was made of metal and had protected seats. Jarrod looked around, and saw that almost every seat was filled with aliens from the Empire's systems. Jarrod figured they were here to see him and his Padawans killed.

"Ah, young Jedi Knight," the android said as it came out of a door. "I hope you are ready to be executed. I've decided to be kind and give you a chance of staying alive. I will explain to the audience, so I suggest you listen carefully." The android walked to the middle of the stadium. "Citizens of the Separatist Empire, as you can see, we have three Jedi from the Republic with us today. I know you want them to be executed, and we've set up this arena to accommodate their needs. The Jedi will be dropped into the deep holes you see behind me and will each have a different opponent. They have the opportunity to defeat this opponent, and then will be allowed out of the hole. If they manage to survive, they will have the opportunity to reclaim their lightsabers at the other end of the arena. But, we'll let that process be a surprise."

The android turned to the battle droids guarding the Jedi. "Put them in."

The three Jedi were pushed into small holes, and slid down for a few seconds until they hit the bottom of a very wide and very deep hole, almost 30 feet around and 20 feet deep.

"Now, let us unleash their opponents."

Cody sat down on the floor of his hole, and meditated, waiting for whatever his opponent would be. He soon heard a gate lift, and he opened his eyes. A small hole had opened up in the wall, but it was barely 2 feet wide. Whatever opponent he was going to have, it couldn't be very big. Then Cody thought better of it when he saw two eyes glaring at him through the hole.

A large snake slipped out of the hole headfirst. It continued to come out, its body growing to five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet, and then twenty feet long. At the end of its body was a large clubbed tail. The snake hissed at Cody, and circled the young Padawan, watching his movements. Cody turned around, watching the snake's head, and trying to watch its tail at the same time, but it wasn't working well.

Cory was pacing in his hole, wondering what kind of strange creature they might send in with him. The gate in his hole lifted up and revealed a large mammalian creature, about six feet tall at the shoulder and about twelve feet long. It had a lot of fur, and angry eyes glared at Cory. The biggest and most dangerous feature on the creature was its four foot, spear-like horn protruding from its nose.

Jarrod looked around his hole, checking for any possible way out. The only was to either jump up to the top and grab hold of the edge, or to climb up. Jarrod walked to the wall, and got down to prepare for a high jump. Then he saw part of the wall move. He stopped and backed up. Part of the wall was a gate, probably the entrance to a cage. Jarrod prepared for any creature to come out, and indeed a creature came out.

It was a bird like creature, with a sharp beak filled with sharp teeth. It had medium length wings, about the size of a hawk. As for its legs, they were just like a normal bird's, but they had an extra claw, which was like a needle and pointed straight down. Jarrod wondered why it had a claw pointing straight down, but soon figured it out as the bird walked straight down the wall, its extra claw digging in to hold it up on the vertical surface.

"That's a neat trick," Jarrod said as he backed up.

The snake continued to circle around Cody, with the Padawan still watching its every move. Suddenly it struck at Cody, who rolled out of the way of its large fangs. Cody stopped his roll just in time to avoid the clubbed tail that had come down to strike him. Cody stood up and jumped over the tail to again avoid being bitten. The snake swung its clubbed tail close to the ground, but Cody jumped onto it, and then back off as the tail hit the side of the hole. Rocks fell out of the wall when the snake's tail smashed into it.

Cory jumped up to avoid the spear-like nose of his creature. The monster's horn lodged into the side of the hole as Cory landed perfectly on it with his feet. The creature glared at him.

"Sorry buddy, you lose this round," Cory said.

The creature started pushing forward with its back feet.

"Please, you need to pull your horn out, not push it in deeper."

The creature continued pushing forward, and its horn began to move into the wall a little. Cory watched, shaking his head.

"Wow, you must really want to get your head stuck in the wall."

Cory laughed, and then realized what he'd just said. He jumped off just as the creature got a good push and its horn pushed deep into the wall. Its head slammed into the wall, and would have crushed Cory had he stayed where he was standing.

"That was close."

Jarrod jumped to the side to avoid the bird's foot. He jumped aside again as the bird attacked with its other foot. The bird continued walking towards him, attacking with each foot as it walked.

"Come on already, you're a bird. You can fly."

The bird jumped up and flapped its wings, and began attacking quickly with both feet, with Jarrod dodging each one.

"I think I liked you better on the ground," Jarrod said, narrowly avoiding another attack from the bird's foot.

Jarrod rolled under the next attack and ran up to the wall, with the bird flying after him. Jarrod ran up the wall a few feet and did a back flip onto the bird's back. The bird was confused, and began to flail wildly, Jarrod holding on the best he could. The bird fell to the ground with Jarrod's weight, and Jarrod stayed on top of it. He grabbed the bird's wings as it stood up, and it began to run around the hole wildly.

Cody rolled under the snake's body as it lifted up to move, avoiding another bite. The snake brought its body down, barely missing Cody. Cody stood back up, looking into the snake's eyes while he stood on the other side of its body. Cody turned and saw the snake bringing its clubbed tail down, and he quickly vaulted over the snake's body. He ducked to avoid another bite, and then he rolled under the snake again. The snake slithered in front of him, and wrapped its body around the young Padawan.

"Oh gee, this seems fair," Cody said to the snake as it stared at its prey. "I think it's about time we wrapped this up, don't you think," Cody asked the snake.

Cody sucked in his stomach and put his hands up; slipping between the snake's wrapped up body. The snake lifted up its body to find Cody, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It slipped its head under its own body, hoping to find its meal somewhere in a hidden spot. Cody jumped from his hidden spot on the side of the snake and landed hard on the snake's back, right on the section the snake's neck was under. The snake hissed, and stopped moving.

"That'll teach you to wrap me up."

Cody looked at the wall and saw a ladder being lowered.

His twin wasn't having as much luck. His giant horned creature was swinging its horn around, trying to break any bone on Cory it could. Cory jumped over the horn as it swung at him. He rolled under it as it came back for him. Cory still wasn't sure how he was going to defeat this thing. Then he got an idea that would keep him alive until he could figure out what to do.

Cory ducked under the creature's next swing and rolled under the monster. He grabbed hold of the fur under its stomach and held on. The creature tried to look at the young Jedi, but couldn't look under itself due to its horn. It tried running around to shake the Padawan off, but that didn't work either.

Cory quickly dropped off and rolled out from under the creature just before it laid on its stomach. It swung its horn at Cory again, who caught it with his hands. He held on with all his might, as the creature tried to throw him off. Cory finally swung under the horn and launched off of it, catching a small rock that was sticking out of the wall. He held on with everything he had.

The horned creature got up and started slamming its side against the wall to get Cory down, but the Padawan still held on. He saw the bottom rung of a ladder hanging slightly over the edge of the hole. He carefully gripped the outcropping with both hands and pulled with all his might, launching himself up to the ladder. He quickly found out that was a bad idea. When he grabbed the bottom rung, the whole ladder came down, and Cory ended up landing on the creature's back.

The creature backed up and Cory fell off. The creature then tried to spear the Padawan, who jumped up, the creature's horn missing him and catching the ladder. The creature moved its horn to the right, where Cory had landed. Cory jumped up and grabbed onto the ladder again, but was surprised when the ladder was torn down. He found out the creature's horn was between two rungs and had pulled the ladder down.

Cory was getting tired of the creature, so he did the only thing he could think off. He grabbed the end of the ladder and ran at the creature. He threw a rung over the creature's horn, twisted it, and put another rung over the horn. He jumped over the creature's back when it stabbed at him. He rolled between the creature's back legs and made a figure eight with the ladder around its legs, tying them up while the creature was looking up for Cory.

Cory quickly came out from under the creature, which saw him out of the corner of its eye. It tried to slam its horn down on the Padawan, but pulled its legs out from under itself and rolled onto its side. Cory walked up and kicked its horn a few times, finally breaking it. The creature roared in pain as its horn fell off. Cory took hold of the broken end and threw the sharp end into the creature's neck. The creature lifted its head up in pain, and just as quickly fell back down. It stayed still, not breathing.

"Well, that was exciting. But it's not something I'd like to do again."

Cory looked back and saw another ladder lowered down. He walked over to it and started climbing up.

Jarrod was avoiding the bird's sharp beak as it pecked at him. He rolled along the wall, avoiding another close call. He ducked under the next peck, and rolled between the bird's legs. The bird looked under at him and fell forward onto its back.

"Obviously not the smartest animal in the universe," Jarrod said, shaking his head.

The bird got back to its feet and ran at Jarrod. Jarrod jumped up over it, and it turned too quickly. It fell to the ground and its head hit the ground hard. Jarrod stared at it, waiting for the next attack, but it didn't move again. It was still breathing, but the Jedi Knight walked over and touched it. The bird was still alive, but unconscious.

"Phew."

Jarrod walked over and used the Force to pull his ladder down, since he figured the droids up there wouldn't until he killed the bird. Jarrod began climbing up the ladder to get out of his hole. When finally got up, he saw a dozen battle droids and two destroyers waiting for him, blasters pointed at him. He looked over and saw his two Padawans in the same situation.

"Hey, what's the deal," Jarrod asked the android as it walked over.

"Please, you didn't really think I was going to give you a chance to get your lightsabers? I'm not going to give a Jedi his most precious weapon, which would be a danger to me and my droids."

"It'll be a danger if you don't," Jarrod said.

"And what exactly are you going to do? Use the Force on me and all of my droids? I'd love to see that," the android said, laughing.

"It'd be my pleasure." Jarrod put his hand out in front of him and pushed over all of the droids. He turned and used the Force to bring the ladder up and he used it to tie up the android. Cody and Cory both jumped over their droids as they were fired at.

"What? How can this be," the android said, trying to free itself.

"It's pretty simple," Jarrod said, grabbing his Padawans' lightsabers. "You just don't understand how clever we Jedi are. Guys, catch."

The two Padawans landed and caught their lightsabers as they flew over to their owners. The twins ignited their lightsabers and started deflecting shots back at the droids. Jarrod meanwhile grabbed his own two lightsabers and ignited them.

"Sorry Mr. Android, but this just wasn't your day."

"Oh, this isn't over yet," the android said, kicking against the ground. It spun on its side and tripped Jarrod, his two lightsabers flying up in the air when he fell. The android kicked its legs and got to its feet, catching Jarrod's silver lightsaber in its hand and reigniting it. It cut the rope ladder apart and freed itself.

Jarrod had gotten to his feet and caught his black lightsaber and reignited it. He and the android were facing away from each other, and both spun around to attack each other. The lightsabers crackled when they met between the two. Jarrod swung his lightsaber down and behind him, and came back up for an overhead swing. The android blocked the attack by putting its lightsaber over its head. The android swung its lightsaber around to Jarrod's side, but Jarrod quickly brought his lightsaber down to block the attack. Jarrod swung his lightsaber up over his head, pushing the android's lightsaber in a large arc. As the two lightsabers came towards Jarrod's right side, he spun and jumped over them, kicking the android's face with his right foot. He landed on his feet, and the android landed on its back, Jarrod's silver lightsaber landing a few feet away. Jarrod quickly summoned it and ignited it.

Meanwhile the two Padawans were still fending off droids. Cody cut off a droid's head in front of him, slashed the droid to his right in half, stabbed the droid to his left in the chest, and then did the same stab against the droid behind him. Cory deflected a shot from the droid in front of him, and then spun around to cut all of the droids around him in half. Four destroyers rolled into the stadium and unrolled themselves, put up their shields, and began firing at the two Padawans.

"This isn't a good thing," Cody said to his twin.

"Ha, they don't stand a chance," Cory said back. He jumped over the destroyers, two of which started turning around. The young Jedi landed and slashed one with an overhead swing, and the other was slashed in half from the side.

Cody was still deflecting shots from the other two destroyers, which were unaware that the others had been defeated. One was stabbed in the back, and the other one turned, only to have its head lobbed off, and then its front leg, causing it to fall forward.

"Thanks Cory."

"No problem. They didn't even know what was coming. Let's go help Master Jarrod."

The twins looked over and saw a flurry of lightsabers spinning and clashing as Jarrod continued the new lightsaber duel with the android, which now had its own lightsaber. The twins looked at each other.

"Are you sure we can get in there," Cody asked.

"Yeah. No problem."

Cory ran towards the lightsaber duel, but Cody hesitated. Finally, he considered that maybe his brother was right. He too ran to join the lightsaber duel. He figured the more lightsabers that were attacking the android; the better chance they had of defeating it.

Jarrod was still dueling the android since it got up and ignited its own lightsaber. As Jarrod crossed his two lightsabers in an X to block the android's next attack, he wondered how the android could be so good with just one lightsaber. Then he considered, as he pushed the android's lightsaber back, that the first Sith they had faced had been good enough to even fight off three lightsabers at once.

"Master," Cory yelled. "We're coming."

"Stay back," Jarrod yelled as he blocked a low attack with his left lightsaber, and attacked the android's head with the right.

The android ducked to avoid Jarrod's attack, and Jarrod let go of his left lightsaber, turning his miss into a spin. He spun around all the way, attacking the android's head with his right lightsaber and catching his other lightsaber with his left hand. The android blocked the attack to its head, and then kicked Jarrod's chest, who had no chance to block.

Jarrod's lightsabers flew from his hands as he slid back. The android ran at him, but wasn't able to get to him. The twins jumped in front of their master, and the android stopped. The android and the twins stared at each other for a few seconds before the android made the first move.

The android attacked Cody with an overhead swing, who blocked it with his right handed lightsaber. The android pushed Cody's right lightsaber down into his left lightsaber and both lightsabers hit the ground. The android came back up to attack Cory with a high attack. Cory blocked this while his brother was in a counterclockwise spin. Cory jumped up and did a back flip over his brother's lightsabers. Cody attacked the android's legs with his left lightsaber, and its head with his right, which was a mere second behind the first attack. The android was able to block both attacks with its quick programmed reflexes. Cody used his left lightsaber to attack the android's legs again, but it blocked the attack.

The android pushed Cody's lightsaber back towards his legs, and Cody jumped up and over the android, doing a front flip. He attacked the android's head with his right lightsaber while he was in the air, but the android easily blocked this. Cody landed behind the android as it attacked his brother with a diagonal swing aimed at Cory's chest. Cory blocked this and found his lightsaber forced to the ground.

Both Cody and the android did a clockwise spin and Cody's right lightsaber met the android's in front of them. Cody swung his left lightsaber at the android's head, and Cory did the same, but on the opposite side. The android ducked to dodge both attacks, and the lightsabers met above its head. The twins brought their lightsabers down, but the android stepped to the side, avoiding both.

Cody caught the android's lightsaber between both of his own while Cory attacked the android's legs with his own lightsaber. The android did a back flip over the lightsabers. When it landed, it shouldered Cody, causing him to fall back and freeing the android's lightsaber. The android swung its own lightsaber over its head to attack Cory. Cory blocked this attack, and spun around clockwise. The android spun counterclockwise as its lightsaber was pushed to its left. Cory attacked the android's legs with his lightsaber when he came around, and the android attacked Cory's head when it spun all the way around. Cory ducked and the android jumped, both of them missing their attacks.

Both landed, and then backed away from each other.

"You have excellent skills young Jedi," the android said to Cory. "But, I'm afraid you are a Jedi. You would be quite powerful had you become a Sith."

"I don't think so," Cory said.

Cory attacked the android high from the right, and that attack was blocked. Cory tried from the left, but the android also blocked that attack. Cory spun around counterclockwise and attacked the android low from the right, but the android blocked that, and then pushed Cory's lightsaber in an arc. Cory attacked the android's head, but the android blocked that attack as well. Cory spun around clockwise and attacked the android's left leg, but the android blocked the attack. Both stood still as their lightsabers crackled against each other.

"Not bad young Jedi. You should become a Sith. Much faster reflexes, more power."

"You only wish," Cory told the android.

"Suit yourself." The android kicked Cory with its left foot, and the Padawan flew back, his lightsaber sliding into one of the deep holes.

"So sorry your Jedi career was cut short," the android said. "But, then again, at least you get to be the first Jedi to be killed in a long time. That should make you feel better."

"Don't you dare touch my Padawan," Jarrod said, walking up, spinning both lightsabers in his hands.

"Ah, the master, of course. Fine, I will show your Padawans what kind of power comes along with being a Sith."

Jarrod and the android circled each other for a minute, talking.

"It's hard to believe you can call yourself a Sith. You're just a machine, nothing more than that."

"I was programmed to use Sith techniques, and to destroy the Jedi Order. How can I not be a Sith?"

"Well, you do have one thing in common with them."

"And what might that be?"

"You aren't going to live very long."

Jarrod jumped at the android, both of his Padawans watching. Jarrod used his left lightsaber first to try and cut the android's chest, but the android blocked it. Jarrod attacked with his right lightsaber, attacking on a diagonal from the high right. The android blocked this attack as Jarrod spun counterclockwise. He attacked with his left lightsaber again; this time attacking the android's left leg. The android managed to block this attack, and then the overhead swing that came next.

Jarrod quickly attacked the android's lightsaber by bringing his left handed lightsaber up, hitting the android's lightsaber and sending it flying into the air. He brought both of his lightsabers back and attacked the android with an overhead swing using both, but the android activated electro staff technology in its arms, crossed them, and blocked the attack. It caught its lightsaber when it dropped back down.

Jarrod did a back flip quickly, hitting the android's lightsaber, and causing the android to do a back flip as well. Both flew back a little before landing on their feet. Jarrod attacked the android's chest from the front, and the android was able to block this attack easily. Jarrod tried from the high right again, but the android simply moved its lightsaber to that side, blocking the attack. Jarrod stabbed at the android's right foot with his left lightsaber, but the android pushed Jarrod's silver lightsaber away. Jarrod attacked from the high right again, but the android pushed Jarrod's left lightsaber up and used it to block his attack. The android spun counterclockwise, attacking Jarrod's left leg. Jarrod spun clockwise, and put his lightsabers into a cross to block the android's lightsaber.

"Not bad Jedi. Not bad."

"Not so bad yourself for only using one lightsaber."

The android smiled. "However, this must end. I'm very sorry." The android hit a button on its arm with its free hand. "Enjoy the party."

The android pushed Jarrod back, and the Jedi Knight fell over. The android jumped up, landing on a droid fighter.

"Guys, get ready. This isn't going to be fun."

The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers, and battle droids came pouring out of an opening door. Lasers fired at the Jedi, who began deflecting the blasts. The three Jedi started becoming very overwhelmed as the droids came closer and closer.

"Master, we won't make it if we don't get help."

"Don't worry, it's on its way," Jarrod said, hitting a button on his comlink. "Just keep deflecting."

The three Jedi kept backing up and deflecting shots for a good ten minutes. Finally, they backed into a wall.

"See what you did Master? Now we're all going to die," Cory yelled at Jarrod.

A missile flew into the stadium and exploded in the center of the mass of droids.

Jarrod looked over at Cory.

"Sorry Master."

Republic fighters and carriers flew in, dropping off clone troopers in the stadium. The two armies began firing at each other, and the three Jedi slipped through a door.

"Now what Master," Cody asked as the door shut.

"Now," Jarrod said. "We go back to our fighters, and back to the Jedi Temple. This needs to be reported."

* * *

Sorry, very long chapter. My longest yet, and yes, I was kind of trying to recreate the stadium scene on Genosis, but it was one of my favorite battles during the Clone Wars. I also felt the need for a few Jedi to face the test of being without a lightsaber. Anyway, please review. 


	8. Darth AISA and the Sith Trap

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 7: Darth AISA and the Sith Trap

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, the Padawans, and the android.

* * *

A laser fired at Victor's head, and he quickly spun his double lightsaber in front of him to deflect it away. Another fired at his back, and he spun his lightsaber behind him to deflect that shot. Two lasers fired at the Jedi Knight this time; one at his right leg, the other at his left arm. Victor spun his lightsaber in front of his leg to deflect the first shot, and brought his lightsaber around to deflect the other one behind him.

The lasers stopped, and Victor stared at his new opponent, a cloaked figure that was now across the room from him. The figure stared at him for a moment, and then brought its own lightsaber out. The two blades of the lightsaber activated, and Victor's opponent jumped towards him.

Victor blocked the first attack aimed at him, which was an overhead swing with one of the blades. Victor stopped the attack, and attacked the blade with his own double lightsaber. His opponent's lightsaber spun in front of the figure, stopping at Victor's now still blade. Victor spun counterclockwise and stabbed at his opponent with his other lightsaber blade, but his opponent, also being equipped with a double-bladed lightsaber, deflected the stab away.

Victor swung one of his blades at his opponent's head, but his opponent ducked. His opponent slashed at Victor's legs, and Victor jumped to avoid the attack. As both double lightsabers came back around, Victor put his down a little, and his opponent put his up a little, causing both to clash in the middle.

"Okay Michael, that's good for now."

The cloaked figure removed his hood and Victor's Padawan bowed. "Thank you Master."

Victor nodded. "Just remember not to be so showy when you're fighting a Sith. When you do that, you're fighting for your life, and you can't afford to show off."

"I understand Master."

"Okay. Now, let's go take a break."

"No time," Rebecca said as she walked in. "We just received a report of another attack by the Sith, on Coruscant again."

"Oh wonderful," Victor said, throwing on his cloak. "Let's go then. This time that Sith won't get away."

The four Jedi: Victor, Michael, Rebecca, and her Padawan Terry, jumped on two Speeder Bikes, with the Padawans piloting. The two bikes flew out of the Jedi Temple and through the city. The Padawans piloting the bikes received the coordinates for the attack The Padawans piloted across the large planet-city and to a large open area. The area was a large courtyard surrounded by large open-air buildings. The buildings contained old ships, droids, and weapons.

The Padawans slowed the bikes down and the Jedi got off of the bikes. They walked down to a large building which contained a few old Jedi Starfighters. The Jedi stopped at the entrance to the building.

"Okay everyone," Victor said. "Let's split up between these two buildings. Michael and Terry, you guys go into the Jedi building. Rebecca and I will take the Separatist Droid building."

The Padawans and the Knights split up to their separate buildings. The Padawans walked into the Jedi building, looking at old lightsabers recovered from the Clone Wars, equipment from Jedi belts, old Jedi robes, and the Jedi Starfighters flown in the Clone Wars. The Padawans checked behind and under the Starfighters, and walked around the rest of the large square building, but found nothing.

The two Jedi Knights were searching a building containing old Separatist droids and ships. Rebecca walked past a few battle droids while Victor checked under a vulture droid. Victor then walked over to the destroyer droids, two of which were rolled up, two unrolled.

"Hey, I don't remember there being four droidekas here. I thought there were always just two," Victor said as Rebecca walked up.

"Very good Jedi," a mechanical voice said.

Rebecca and Victor turned and activated their lightsabers. The android jumped off of the vulture droid's roof.

"You won't escape this time," Victor said. "Who… or what… are you anyway?"

"I'm very glad you asked that. You'll be the only Jedi to find out before you die. Seems your Jedi friends were too focused on destroying me without finding out anything. I suppose that's what led to them all being killed."

Victor and Rebecca stared at the android.

"My name is Darth AISA. The name stands for Artificial Intelligence Sith Android. I was programmed by my master, Darth Kiazee. I was sent to destroy all of the Jedi, and now you two are the only Jedi that remain."

"Wrong," Michael said as he and Terry entered. "You've got us to deal with too."

Darth AISA laughed. "Ah, Padawans. They are supposed to be entertaining. It's very much a shame that you are missing the bigger picture in our current situation."

"I don't think so," Terry said to him as she and Michael activated their lightsabers. "It seems as though you're outnumbered four to one."

"If only you knew the true odds young Padawan. If only you knew."

The building shook and engines roared. The Jedi looked outside and saw smoke spraying from under the building.

"Oh man, this isn't part of the museum," Rebecca said.

"It's a ship," all of the Jedi said.

The ship, disguised as one of the museum's buildings, lifted off the ground. The Padawans looked out and saw the ground getting further away. Then all the Jedi looked at the android.

"You're still outnumbered," Victor said.

Darth AISA smiled. "I beg to differ. You see, it would be rather difficult to steal all of the displayed droids from the museum, and hardly worth the effort."

Victor and Rebecca looked at the android, surprised. Victor looked around as he realized what Darth AISA was talking about. He looked at all of the "displays" in the ship. Battle droids, a crab droid, a spider droid, and the vulture droid. Victor heard the two destroyers behind them unroll, and all four now stood behind them, armed.

"I believe you lose Jedi," Darth AISA said.

The battle droids began moving, aiming at the Padawans. The large crab droid shifted and moved forward a little, as did the spider droid. The vulture droid changed into its ground mode, standing behind Darth AISA.

The Jedi looked at each other, searching for answers on what to do next. Victor looked at the Padawans, and Rebecca looked at him. Victor simply nodded.

"Fine, you win. But we are surrendering, so you can't kill us."

"True, very true. My master wants to deal with you anyway. Now, hand over your lightsabers."

The Jedi threw their lightsabers to the android, which picked them up and handed them to two battle droids.

"Hold on to those, and watch the Jedi. I'm going to the bridge to let Darth Kiazee know we have the Jedi."

The android pressed a button and a ladder lowered from the ceiling. The android climbed up, and the hole in the ceiling closed.

"Sit down," the yellow colored battle droid said to the Jedi. All four sat down against the wall.

"Master," Michael said to Victor. "Why did we surrender? I thought for sure we could have taken them."

"Oh, we can. But I want to get to Darth Kiazee. I'd like to meet this Sith Lord."

"What of Master Skywalker," Terry asked. "Won't he want to find Darth Kiazee too?"

"Yes, but if we can get rid of this Sith Lord now, this war will be over. I know that the Sith Master is always more powerful than any other Sith, but with the four of us, we might be able to take him."

"Let's not get overconfident though. This is a powerful Sith Master we'll be dealing with, not to mention we still aren't there."

Glass doors slid closed to keep oxygen in the ship, and the Jedi watched as the black of space surrounded them.

* * *

Up on the bridge, a hologram of Darth Kiazee appeared before Darth AISA.

"Master, we have four of the Jedi on board. I'm bringing them to you so you can deal with them."

"No," Darth Kiazee said. "I don't want them here. They will attempt to destroy us. I want you to take them to the flagship."

"The flagship? But, General Titanus is on board the flagship. The Jedi will surely destroy another flagship if given the opportunity."

"No, the Jedi captives you have on board will be defeated on the flagship. Now, take them there, no more questions asked."

"Of course Master," Darth AISA said as the hologram disappeared. "Pilot, set a course for the flagship."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back in the main room, Victor and the others were meditating, the droids paying little attention to them. Victor quickly opened his eyes.

"I think we have a change in plans guys," he said, motioning his head to the noticeable directional rockets that were now firing.

"We're changing direction? Why," Terry asked.

"My guess is that we aren't heading to meet this Sith Lord."

The ship jumped to light speed, and came out minutes later near a Super Star Destroyer in orbit over a small planet covered in trees.

"I'd like to meet the systems that supply funding for the Empire. They must be rich," Michael said, looking at the size of the large ship.

Victor looked at the large ship, and stood up. "Guys, we're going to need to be rid of our escorts here." Victor looked over at the two droids carrying their lightsabers. "Get ready."

Victor concentrated, and used the Force to activate both blades of his lightsaber, which stabbed both droids. He summoned his lightsaber to his hands.

"Hey, get them," the yellow droid said to the rest.

Victor slashed the legs off of one of the droids guarding them, and then both arms of another. The rest of the Jedi summoned their lightsabers and activated them. The droids turned to the Jedi and started firing their blasters. The Jedi countered by deflecting shots back.

Victor deflected a shot aimed at his head, and held his saber still to deflect a shot aimed at his legs. He stabbed the droid in the chest, and then spun around to cut off the droid's head. Two droids walked up from his left and right, and both fired. Victor deflected the shot to his left, and quickly deflected the one aimed at his right. He Force pushed the droid on his left, causing it to take a few steps back. Victor turned to face the droid that was on his right, and it fired a laser blast at his head. He deflected it behind him, the laser missing his cheek by inches and hitting the other droid in the head. Victor attacked the droid in front of him, cutting off its legs, and then spinning to cut off its head.

"Piece of cake," he said, turning to see if the others needed help.

Michael was taking care of droids easily, deflecting a laser blast with one end of his double lightsaber, and cutting a droid with the other. As for Rebecca and Terry, they were going through the droids with a true Master and Padawan combination.

Terry and Rebecca remained close to each other, their lightsabers missing each other by less than an inch. Terry deflected a shot by placing her lightsaber horizontal to the ground. Rebecca stabbed the droid in the front of them as Terry shifted her lightsaber 90 degrees and to her right side to deflect another shot. Terry ducked to avoid Rebecca's lightsaber, which cut off the right droid's head as Terry deflected a shot aimed at the front of her legs. Terry deflected another shot aimed at Rebecca, who attacked the droid directly in front of them, cutting its head in half as the two lightsabers collided to make a cross. Terry spun clockwise to deflect a shot from behind them, and then both girls reached their lightsabers back to stab the droid behind them. Both deactivated their lightsabers.

After finding out they had defeated all the battle droids, they turned their attention to a more serious threat; the four destroyers that were rolling up, as well as the crab and vulture droid that were walking towards them.

"Girls, can you take out the big droids? Michael and I can take care of the destroyers."

"Sure," the girls said to Victor.

Victor and Michael turned to the destroyers, which had just unrolled and put up their shields. Victor and Michael began spinning their double lightsabers in front of them to deflect the dozens of laser blasts being fired at them. The two Jedi walked towards the destroyers, still deflecting shots by spinning their lightsabers in front of them. Victor nodded to Michael, and the Jedi both jumped over the row of destroyers. Victor jumped a few feet higher than Michael, and they switched sides by crossing their jump paths. Victor and Michael landed, and then stabbed the destroyers at the ends of the row. They formed an X with the other blades as they stabbed the droids diagonal from them. Both Master and Padawan deactivated their lightsabers.

"Nicely done my Padawan," Victor said.

"Thank you Master."

Rebecca went after the crab droid, avoiding the arms that were attacking her. She sidestepped to avoid the right arm, and then rolled forward to avoid the left arm. She rolled to the side just in time so she didn't get stepped on, and then she jumped onto the crab droid's back. She stabbed it in the back of the neck, and it flopped to the ground.

Terry deflected two shots fired from the vulture droid, rolled to her left, deflected two more shots, and then rolled forward under the large droid. She cut off the front legs, spun to cut off the back legs, and then cut the droid down the middle so it didn't fall on her. Both halves landed to her sides. She deactivated her lightsaber and watched as Victor and Michael cut the legs from the spider droid.

"That's everyone," Victor said, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Not quite," Darth AISA said as he dropped from the bridge. "You Jedi are in for a surprise. I give you the new flagship of the Imperial Separatists."

The Jedi looked over as the Super Star Destroyer got bigger, and the name on the side of it appeared.

"Another one? The Titan II. Don't the Imperial star systems get tired of painting?"

"Very funny," the android said. "This ship is going to be your demise."

The tiny ship was pulled in and set down on the floor of a very large room. Battle droids and guard droids walked up, destroyers rolling up behind them. The glass doors of the ship slid open.

"I suggest you hand over your lightsabers, unless of course you think you can handle the hundreds of droids in front of you," Darth AISA said to the Jedi.

Victor glared at the android, but threw his lightsaber over to the android's feet. The other three Jedi followed in suit.

The guard droids walked aside of the Jedi, destroyers and battle droids around them as the Jedi were led to the bridge of the large ship. The blast doors opened and the large group walked in. Darth AISA walked up to General Titanus and set the four lightsabers on the table in front of him.

"Thank you Darth AISA. So, four little Jedi, handed to me with no resistance. What an odd situation, don't you think?"

"So Titanus," Victor said. "You think since you have four Jedi, you've finished us off?"

"Oh, I think so. You don't seem to realize, your friends are all gone. I trust you recognize this lightsaber," Titanus said, picking up a lightsaber and tossing it a few feet from the Jedi.

The Jedi looked at it, and soon recognized the handle.

"Master Skywalker's lightsaber," Michael said. "It can't be. How?"

"Darth AISA defeated him in lightsaber combat. Such a shame to lose a worthy and powerful Jedi, isn't it? I suppose that means that all the Jedi Masters are dead now, and you are the only Jedi remaining."

Victor only stared at the lightsaber that was lying on the ground. He smiled. "So, Titanus, now having defeated Master Skywalker, I suppose you'll be rid of us then?"

"Victor, what are you doing," Rebecca asked.

"Why don't you just get rid of us now? Keeping us for something? Possibly as… captives?"

Titanus stared suspiciously at Victor. "Of course, to convince the Republic to surrender to the Empire. To show the Republic that we do have power over them, and we have the strength to defeat a few lousy Jedi."

"But not a Jedi Master," Victor said back to the general.

"Of course. Keeping a Jedi Master alive, however, is far too risky."

"That's not what I meant Titanus. Master Skywalker isn't dead. It is nice that you can replicate a lightsaber handle that you've never seen before, but a Sith getting a hold of a green crystal…"

Victor summoned the lightsaber and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"It seems that you can't build a Jedi lightsaber. Nor can you defeat a Jedi Master. And lying about the reason for our captivity; that's just like a Sith. Master Skywalker won't come to save us, he knows better than that."

"So I suppose you'll defeat Darth AISA and all of these droids yourself then," the general asked.

"And you as well," Victor said, summoning his lightsaber and activating it.

The droids surrounding them turned and aimed at him.

"No. Hold your fire. I'll deal with him," Titanus said.

He stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs to the lower part of the bridge where the Jedi were. He walked through the droids and stood a few feet from Victor.

"You're a smart Jedi, but I doubt a better duelist," Titanus said, removing a lightsaber attached to his belt from behind him. He activated it, and a red Sith blade extended from the handle.

Victor smiled. "I knew it. There was a reason we were sent here and not to Darth Kiazee. So, how long have you been a Sith Lord, a few years now? It had to be at least 5, especially since you asked us to join you on good old Noomi, isn't it Snuttai?"

General Titanus smiled. "Very good. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner young Jedi. I would've thought you knew a long time ago."

"I had my suspicions," Victor said. "Especially after I first heard your voice, and what it was saying. Only a Sith in charge of the Imperial and Separatist armies would set a trap like the one we got caught in on Noomi."

"And only a Sith could defeat such a skilled Jedi Knight such as yourself."

Titanus swung his lightsaber at Victor's left leg, and Victor quickly ignited his double lightsaber to block the attack. Victor pushed the Sith lightsaber up over his head and spun around clockwise and attacked Titanus from the right. Titanus spun his lightsaber in front of him and stopped the black lightsaber while Victor was facing away from him. Titanus attacked the other blade of Victor's lightsaber as it came towards him, and both duelists did a counterclockwise spin. Victor blocked an attack aimed at his left shoulder. Victor and Titanus both spun their lightsabers in front of themselves for a few seconds, daring the other to attack. Both of the duelists stopped their lightsabers, and Victor attacked Titanus' right leg, and then his left arm. Titanus spun his lightsaber counterclockwise in front of himself to block both attacks, spun counterclockwise and stabbed at the Jedi Knight. Victor jumped to his right and attacked Titanus' head. Titanus blocked that attack, and Victor spun clockwise and attacked the Sith's right leg. Titanus continued a clockwise spin with his red lightsaber and hit Victor's blade on the wrong side, pushed the Jedi's blade towards himself, and was forced to jump over the double blade. He spun in the air, and landed facing Victor. Victor attacked Titanus' right leg, and the Sith blocked. The Jedi attacked Titanus' left leg, and the Sith blocked that as well, and pushed the black blade back.

Victor spun clockwise and spun his lightsaber counterclockwise. Titanus did a back flip over Victor's blade, landed, and his lightsaber was forced into the ground about a foot and a half from Victor's right foot. Titanus pushed Victor's blade up, but Victor was faster and spun his lightsaber counterclockwise and hit the Sith's lightsaber up. Titanus spun his lightsaber counterclockwise a full spin, with Victor's blade pushing it. Titanus spun clockwise, bringing his lightsaber over his head. Victor spun counterclockwise, sidestepped slightly, and blocked the attack to what would have been his left shoulder. Victor pushed the Sith's lightsaber up over his head, and pushed it past his own left leg. Victor stopped his lightsaber, and attacked with the other end, hitting the red lightsaber and sending Titanus into a spin. Victor used this opportunity to jump back a few feet.

As Titanus and Victor dueled, the other three Jedi were deflecting laser blasts away. Rebecca was moving towards AISA, while the two Padawans protected each other, spinning their lightsabers within inches of each other.

AISA watched as a fury of lightsabers and laser blasts lit up the bridge of the ship. The android looked around, and saw an opportunity to defeat Victor by assisting Titanus. The android activated two red lightsabers, one in each hand, and began walking over to the battle between the Jedi Knight and the Sith Lord. The android began slashing his own droids out of the way in order to get to the duel.

Without warning, a flash of gold cut one of the lightsaber handles in half, leaving the android with just one. Rebecca spun her lightsaber in front of her, daring the android to attack.

"Don't think for a second you're getting through me. If you want to join that duel, you'll have to find another way."

"Ha, foolish Jedi. You are no match for me. I will kill you just as I killed your friends."

"You think for a second that we believe that? I don't think so. I know very well that all of the Jedi are alive. I can sense their presences."

"Well, in a few minutes, they won't be able to sense yours."

The android swung his lightsaber over its head, and Rebecca blocked. Rebecca countered back with a swung at the android's legs. The android jumped up to avoid the attack, and slashed at the Jedi Knight with its own lightsaber. Rebecca sidestepped to avoid the attack, and the android landed, turning to face her.

"Thank you for letting me through. Foolish Jedi."

The android continued its journey through the droids, pushing them aside to get to the other duel. Rebecca rolled under the android and brought her lightsaber up to block the android's downward attack.

"You Jedi just don't give up, do you?"

Rebecca turned and swung at the android's left leg, but the android blocked the attack, pushing the gold lightsaber up over its own head and pushing it towards the Jedi's left leg. Rebecca jumped over her own lightsaber which then deactivated and slid across the floor when it was pushed from her hand. The android took a swing at her head, but she ducked and rolled through a bunch of droids.

AISA continued walking closer and closer to the flashes of red and black that was Titanus and Victor. The android almost made it, but it quickly blocked a flash of gold the came in to attack its stomach.

"You Jedi are quite annoying. And very persistent. Don't you understand? The Sith will rule, whether you defeat me, Titanus, or Darth Kiazee."

"Not surprising to know a machine will accept its fate," Rebecca said as she blocked an attack from the android's lightsaber. "It also isn't surprising to know that a machine can't predict the future."

Rebecca swung at the android's legs, and missed as the android jumped up over her. The android landed on its feet, and spun around to attack the Jedi Knight's back, but Terry jumped in behind her master and blocked the attack. The android made a quick move, launching a lightsaber out of its arm and into its hand. It activated the lightsaber and stabbed the young Padawan through the stomach. Rebecca quickly brought her lightsaber behind her and blocked the tip of the red lightsaber, which had just pierced her Padawan. AISA removed the second lightsaber from the Padawan, who fell to the ground to reveal a gold lightsaber aimed at the android's neck. The swing hit its mark, and the android fell to the ground.

Victor blocked an overhead attack from Titanus, and then spun to hit the Sith's lightsaber away. During the spin, he saw Rebecca kneeling, holding Terry in her arms. Victor hit the red Sith blade away and kicked Titanus back. Then Victor used a Force Push and threw Titanus up to the front of the control room.

Michael spun his double lightsaber from his left side to his right and back again, cutting through the droids, who were now fleeing when they saw the motionless parts of AISA. On the way out, one droid hit a button that turned off the ship's engines, and then the droid blasted the controls. It ran out, but its head was lobbed off by Michael's green lightsaber.

Titanus looked at the two Jedi holding double lightsabers. "We shall settle this another time I think," the Sith said as he stepped to the side and entered a door. An escape pod fired off of the front of the ship and off into space.

Victor and Michael watched the escape pod for a few moments, and then turned their attention to Rebecca and her Padawan. Rebecca was holding Terry in her arms, slightly sobbing.

"Terry, why? Why did you have to try and protect me? You could have been safely protecting me from the droids. Why did you do it?"

Terry's eyes opened weakly. "I… I saw a glimpse of the future the other night. A vision of me getting struck down by a red lightsaber, and then of a droid, a human-like droid, falling to the ground. When I saw AISA back on Coruscant, I knew it was him in my vision. I knew I had a destiny to fulfill. When I saw him jump over you, I knew the timing was right."

"You have fulfilled your destiny," Victor said calmly as he watched the young Padawan speak. "May the Force be with you young Padawan. And remember always that you had a part in destroying the threat of the Sith."

"Thank you Master Victor. And you Master Rebecca. May the Force be with you."

With those last words, the Padawan passed on. Victor, Michael, and Rebecca felt it, felt the moment when she was no longer the concentrated Force contained in a human body, but the Force that moved around them.

* * *

Luke was flying towards Coruscant with his Padawan not far behind when he felt it. A change in the Force. A small change, but a change nonetheless. A Force-sensitive being had moved on to become the Force around him, and all Jedi. He felt it to be a Padawan, an older one.

"May the Force be with you," Luke said quietly to the Padawan's life force as it passed on.

* * *

"We need to get off the ship, and fast," Victor said as he and Michael walked out of the control room. Rebecca followed them, carrying Terry in her arms.

"The closest hangar is on level ten. We're on level twenty. But the elevators should still be working," Michael said. He called one, and it opened for them. They traveled down ten levels and got to the hangar. A few droids were getting onto a small Imperial Shuttle.

"That's our ride home," Victor said, walking towards it.

* * *

Two droids sat in the cockpit of an Imperial Shuttle, starting the ship up. They heard laser fire, but it soon stopped.

"Is everything ok back there private," the captain asked. "Private?"

"Hello captain," a voice said.

The two droids turned to look at a double lightsaber being held between them. The hand holding it activated the two black blades and stabbed both droids in the head. Victor deactivated his lightsaber and moved the droids out of the way. He sat down, and lifted the ship up as his Padawan sat down next to him. Rebecca laid Terry's lifeless body on a medical lift in the back of the ship, and then sat down next to it.

The tiny shuttle left the ship, and the three Jedi watched as the Titan II was pulled into the atmosphere of the small, unknown planet. Victor and Michael looked back to Rebecca, who sat in the back of the small ship, holding her Padawan's motionless hand. Victor looked down at the floor for a moment, realizing that this probably wouldn't be the last death of a Jedi in the current war. He plotted the coordinates for Coruscant into the ship's computer, and the ship shot off into hyper-space.

* * *

Well, I'm sure you knew something was going to happen like this. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Please review. 


	9. The Regrouping

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 8: The Regrouping

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, the Padawans, and the android.

* * *

Kyle, Eric, and Elisha had just returned from another meeting of the Senate. It seemed that no more assassinations had been planned. However, the Chancellor had been worrying more and more about the Sith for some reason. He was going on and on about how he was so sure the Jedi were not going to be able to protect the Republic from the Sith. Kyle was confused by his worries, since the rest of the Council failed to recognize the Sith as a threat to the Republic.

Kyle walked into the Jedi Temple and sat down in the closest room. He rubbed his forehead, thinking about the Chancellor and his motivations, plans, whatever they were, Kyle wasn't sure anymore.

"Master," Elisha said as she walked in. "There's a ship coming towards the temple, Imperial by the looks of it."

Kyle got up. "What kind?"

"A small shuttle. Seems to be life forms on board, three of them."

Kyle walked to the next room and picked up a communicator. "No Imperial ships would come this close to the Jedi Temple unless they were crazy," he said to his Padawan. He turned on the communicator. "Calling all Jedi, I repeat, calling all Jedi. If anyone can hear me, please identify your position."

Kyle waited, and then got a response. "Kyle, it's Vic. I'm transporting myself, Michael, and Rebecca in an Imperial Shuttle. I'm on Coruscant now, coming towards the temple."

"I copy that. Where's Terry?"

There was a short silence on the other end. "I'll explain when we get there."

The small shuttle entered the hangar a few minutes later, and the wings folded up to put the landing gear down. The rear door opened up and Michael walked out. Rebecca followed him out, and then was followed by Victor, who carried a motionless Terry.

"What happened," Kyle asked as he quickly walked up to them.

Rebecca walked up to Elisha and started sobbing on her shoulder. Michael looked at her, and then looked at Kyle.

"We were captured by the android. He…"

"Let's get to a room my Padawan," Victor said. "We need to explain everything. Kyle, send a transmission to the rest of the Jedi. Tell them to return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Ok. Let's go to the medical room. Maybe we can…"

"No. She's gone Kyle."

"Oh."

* * *

Victor, Michael, Eric, and Kyle were in the Council Chambers a few minutes later. Kyle had sent out a transmission to the rest of the Jedi, and Elisha had taken Rebecca to the medical chamber to calm down. 

"So you were taken to the new Imperial flagship?"

Victor nodded to his fellow Knight. "I can't believe we didn't see it coming. But it was on Darth Kiazee's genius to bring back the Separatist droids."

"Why do you say that?"

"If he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to disguise a ship like that. We don't have any old clones in that museum. Seeing as how there are traces of the Clone Wars on Coruscant, he could theoretically use the droids to attack the planet."

"So, what of Terry?"

Victor sighed. "The android that attacked here on Coruscant a few years ago. He's the one that captured us and took us to the flagship. When we got there, we found out a truth that you and I had been suspecting for a while now."

"So Titanus is…?"

"Yeah, a Sith. Just like you and I figured. He escaped though. I'm not sure where to, most likely to another Imperial Star Destroyer. But he and I dueled, and he's very skilled. I was fighting him, and I'm not sure what happened, but I looked over for a second and saw Terry in Rebecca's arms. From what I was told, Terry jumped in the way of the android's strike on Rebecca and was killed. Fortunately, Rebecca used that opportunity to make the android a head shorter."

Kyle stared at the floor. "So, it's started then. The death, the rage of the Sith claimed its first victim."

Victor nodded. "What did you find out from the Chancellor?"

"Nothing, his motivations are still questionable. He seems to be worried about the Sith, but the rest of the Senate isn't."

"So, why is he?"

"I don't know."

The four Jedi looked out the window as they heard the roar of three ships: an X-Wing and two Naboo Starfighters.

"Jarrod."

* * *

The four Jedi met the landing ships in the hangar. 

"Did anyone call you yet Jarrod?"

The Jedi Knight got out of his ship. "Yeah. Master Skywalker is one his way back from Tatooine. Seems he took Tiama to a podrace, ended up racing, and had to fight that android in the end."

Victor and Kyle looked at each other, confused.

"So did we," Jarrod said. "Tried to kill us in a bunch of pits, and then used droids on us. Fortunately my clones were orbiting; otherwise we wouldn't have made it out alive."

"So, there's more than one android," Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Josh and Shawn ran into it too. They killed their android. And shut down the droid factory that was secretly being run on Kamino."

"Under our own clone factory?"

"Yeah. The Sith are getting really sneaky about this whole war. Almost like it was planned since the second Death Star was destroyed."

"Well, let's go to the Council Chambers until Master Skywalker, Josh, and Shawn get back," Victor said. "Padawans, to your chambers please."

The Padawans bowed and left the hangar.

Not an hour later, all seven Jedi Knights and Luke were sitting in the Council Chambers.

"So, the situation is worse than we thought," Luke said. "There's more than one android. It figures, this Sith Lord needs more than one android to hunt all of us down."

"Darth Kiazee is his name," Josh said. The rest of the Jedi looked towards him.

"The android found us on Kamino," Shawn continued. "He was cloaked when we met him. Then he said he had a message from Darth Kiazee. We knew something was wrong then."

"And the droid factory," Luke asked.

"Gone. It was under our clone factory on Kamino. A group of Kaminoans secretly making droids."

"Why not clones I wonder," Jarrod said. "They're more skilled, and they follow orders without question."

"That's what I fail to understand," Josh said. "They had a lot of droids being made; thousands of them. How did the clone factory go Jarrod?"

"My clones held the droid army on Noomi's surface, and then did an emergency takeoff and destroyed the planet. We didn't have any choice; there weren't any innocent people on the planet. It was only being used by the Separatist Empire."

Luke nodded. "So both factories are gone then?"

Josh, Shawn, and Jarrod nodded.

"Good. But that doesn't mean the war won't continue. These Sith Lords always have a plan to start losing, and then they pull some weird plan out of nowhere." Luke sighed. "Kyle, what of the Chancellor?"

Kyle shrugged. "He's baffling me. He's getting more and more worried about the Sith, but the Senate refuses to recognize the Sith as a direct threat to the well-being of the Republic. And another thing that worries me was the assassination attempt on a Senator by one of his representatives. It seems that the representative, Clorks, was in the building before the meeting in which the assassination attempt took place. I grow suspicious of the Chancellor, he seems to be in on something, and it worries me that he might demand more and more of the Jedi Order, and more control of the clones."

"Why," Luke asked.

Kyle sighed. "During the meeting, before the assassination attempt, the Senator asked the Chancellor for protection from the assassin, who was unknown at the time. The Chancellor suggested the Jedi protect him. However, I told them that we had more concerns, such as the war and the Sith. Of course…"

"The Sith aren't recognized as a threat to the Republic, I know," Luke said.

"Well, I was beginning to say that if the Sith kill the Jedi off, no one will have control of the clones."

"The Chancellor planned it?"

"I believe so. I think he and some systems are in on a plot to gain control of the Army of the Republic."

Luke held his chin in his hand, Kyle crossed his arms, and the rest of the Jedi Knights sat and thought.

Victor looked up. "Master, I have grave news to report, if you don't already know. Terry was killed in a duel with the Darth AISA."

Luke nodded, still holding his chin. "I felt her pass on as I was flying towards Coruscant."

Rebecca stood up. "How can you do that? Just blow it off as if nothing happened?"

Luke looked at the Jedi Knight.

"You don't care at all? My Padawan was killed, and you just want to send it off as a thing that was meant to happen?"

Luke watched her calmly. "Wasn't it meant to happen?"

"Terry even said she knew it would happen," Victor said. "It was her destiny, and she fulfilled it. There's nothing more we can do. We can't bring her back."

"But not caring about it? That's ridiculous!"

"Rebecca," Shawn said. "Haven't you learned yet? Attachment is not a Jedi emotion. You need to let go, and just realize that the Force has shaped this event."

"Well, I'm not going to watch another one of my friends get killed. I'm leaving the Jedi."

Everyone looked over at her, alarmed.

"Me too," Mary said. "I can't stand training my younglings so I can send them towards a road that might lead to their deaths. I'm sorry Master, but I just can't."

Luke nodded. "I felt it. I knew I would lose some of you. From the first day we started training, I knew not all of you would live up to the Jedi Code. If you would turn in your lightsabers and your robes, you are free to return to Earth with your families."

The two girls handed in their lightsabers and robes, and then turned to their boyfriends.

"Are you coming Josh," Mary asked.

Josh looked at the floor. "I would love to Mary, but the Jedi need me. I've been to war on Earth, and this is no different. I've learned at least this much from being a Jedi: the needs of one do not overpower the needs of many."

"Fine. If you decide differently, I'll be back on Earth."

Rebecca walked up to Shawn. "You'll come back, right?"

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I can't. I realize this is something I need to do. I'm needed as a Jedi, and I can't abandon my Padawan. He's still learning. And I have things to oversee. My place is with the Jedi."

"Even if it means leaving me?"

Shawn nodded.

"I thought you cared Shawn. I thought you cared enough about me to find it in your heart to save yourself before you get hurt, or worse. I was wrong. You'd rather help the Jedi and risk your life, and for what?"

"For the Republic. The very thing that is going to protect you when you get back to Earth. And to destroy the Sith, which is also a threat. I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."

The two girls left without saying another word.

Luke shook his head, and Josh and Shawn sighed.

"Master, may we be excused," Shawn asked.

Luke motioned to the door without saying a word.

The two Jedi Knights bowed and left the Council Chambers.

* * *

A small ship, with a circular window in the front and two sets of wings, flew towards a large planet with ten moons circling it. The ship headed towards one of the smaller moons, which was covered by a large forest. The small craft flew down to a specific section of the forest where huge trees miles high twisted around each other like a dome. Under the "dome" of trees was a large, circular area almost 50 miles in diameter. In this section was a small city, surrounded by a river that ran completely around the city, and a large desert beyond the river. 

The ship landed on a landing pad on the largest building. The building was 20 stories tall, and contained a few landing pads. On a landing pad not far away was an identical ship, and a landing pad on a lower level held another single-man fighter. This ship also had a large sphere for a cockpit. From the top, bottom, left, and right side of the ship, a large, curved blade protruded in an arc. On the cockpit itself, to each side of the four blades were small laser cannons, giving the ship eight. Finally, on the top and bottom were two missile launchers each. Behind the cockpit was a cargo bay, which held missiles. Behind that was another blade which protruded from the center of the back of the ship, and curved down with two more lasers at the tip. The last feature could only be described by the ship's name: _The Stinger_.

On the top landing bay, AISA was exiting his ship, and walked towards the door. It opened before the android could reach it, and a cloaked figure, about five and a half feet tall, came walking out.

"Have you completed your mission Darth AISA?"

"Yes Master. The Jedi are aware of my presence, as well as yours, and most likely Titanus'."

"Yes. They are aware of all of us then. Perfect. Our plan will come together perfectly. Unfortunately for us, two of the other AISA's did not survive their Jedi encounters."

"Are you certain we will Master? The Jedi are very powerful, and by the time your plan is finished, the Jedi may be so numbered that we will not stand a chance against them."

"Calm your programming. Numbers have nothing to do with power. My plan is in motion, and the Jedi are falling straight into my trap," the cloaked figure said.

Darth Titanus came out of the building, followed by a second android.

"Soon, the Sith will rise again. However, more of our plan will need to put into action. Titanus, take one of the androids and put the next step of our plan into action. Everything you need is available to you."

"Yes Master. The Jedi will fall."

The figure nodded. "Soon, the galaxy will belong to the Sith again, and no one will be able to stop us."

Titanus and one of the androids left the floor, and soon _The Stinger_, and one of the biplane ships took off.

"Excellent," the figure said to the android. "My plan is going perfectly."

* * *

Shawn sat in his quarters, holding his head in his hands. There was a knock at the door. 

"Enter."

The door opened, and Zener walked in. "Master, are you ok?"

Shawn sat up. "Yeah. I was just thinking, about how I told Rebecca that it was my duty as a Jedi to stay here."

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't know, it just seemed so easy, harmless, such a quick decision. Almost as if I knew it was coming and I knew what I was going to say."

"Like you never felt anything?"

Shawn nodded.

"You had a bond," Josh said, as he walked in from standing outside the door. "You and I both had it. And my decision was just as easy, for some strange reason or another."

"But why was it so easy?"

"Because Shawn, it seems to be this way. The girls, they had very emotional connections, Rebecca to Terry, and Mary to the younglings, as well as both of them to us."

Shawn nodded.

"That's attachment Shawn. We loved them, but we didn't get attached. It's as Master Yoda once said, 'Attachment leads to jealousy; the shadow of greed.' The girls wanted so badly not to see their Padawans to die. Rebecca was afraid of losing another Padawan. Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, and anger leads to suffering. Just as Master Yoda once said."

Shawn nodded. "I suppose it was for the better then."

Josh and Zener nodded.

"Don't worry Shawn," Josh said. "If anything, this'll give us an opportunity to increase our powers. And don't forget, you, me, Kyle, Victor, and Jarrod all have a bond, just not the same bond you and I had with Rebecca and Mary."

"Yeah. Let's get back to the Council Chambers. We don't want Master Skywalker to worry about us."

The three Jedi left the room. Zener headed off to his own quarters, and the two Knights went back to the Council Chambers.

* * *

"So, let's just get this straight," Luke said, looking at the three Knights that hadn't left. "Kyle, you have suspicions that the Chancellor is up to something, correct?" 

"Yes Master. I don't believe he's a Sith, but he's up to something."

"And Jarrod, you destroyed the clone factory on Noomi?"

"The clones took care of it after we'd left. AISA escaped."

Luke nodded, and then looked at Victor. "And the flagship?"

"Gone. With AISA's dead metal body in it. Titanus is still on the loose."

Josh and Shawn walked in. Everyone looked at them.

"You guys ok," Luke asked.

"Yeah. We're fine," Shawn said.

"Good. Now, the droid factory?"

"Good as gone. And no trace of our android is left. We dumped him into the generator for the droid factory."

"So, we still have two androids and Titanus on the loose. And any of us has yet to see this Sith Lord, Kiazee." Luke sighed. "Well, we'll just have to go about doing what we can. Kyle, I would like you and your Padawans to remain in the Senate, keep an eye on things, and keep close watch on the Chancellor."

"Yes Master," Kyle said.

"The rest of you, I have no current assignments for you. Keep an eye out for the Sith, and go train your Padawans. And, if at all possible, get the android in as few pieces as possible. Maybe we can get the droids to run a scan on it, find its weaknesses."

"Yes Master," the Knights said.

The Jedi Knights left the chamber, and R2 rolled in. The little droid beeped at Luke.

"Yes, there is something not quite right R2. This puzzle of motives and ambitions doesn't seem to fit together yet."

R2 beeped sadly.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please keep reviewing, and I'll put up the next chapter soon. 


	10. Fates and Motives

The New Jedi Knights 2: Threat to the Jedi Order

Chapter 9: Fates and Motives

_By MagicMansion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. My characters are Jarrod, Josh, Kyle, Victor, Shawn, Mary, Abby, Rebecca, the Padawans, and the android.

* * *

Luke lay awake, with something on his mind. He'd been keeping careful eyes on his two now-single Jedi Knights. It'd been over a week since they had anything to do, and Luke had assigned them to begin training other Jedi. Josh had been assigned to train Mitch in addition to his two Padawans. As for Shawn, he would take Tara as a second Padawan, as well as train the younglings. Luke and Tiama would also help training some of the older younglings.

Luke sat up, as he'd heard something in the hall. He figured it might just be Shawn and Josh, since he'd found them three times this week training together late at night.

Luke opened his door and walked out into the hallway. He saw two figures turn the corner. He followed them, still unable to tell who exactly they were, but he assumed it was Josh and Shawn. Luke followed the two to a small training room, one not designed for lightsaber combat. Luke was confused, but took out his own key, inserted it into the port, and tapped a button to open the door only a crack.

Luke looked in the room, and was amazed. Shawn was in the room, as he'd figured, but it wasn't Josh with him. It was Tara. She was sitting him down on a small, circular chair. The chair, of course, had no back or armrests. It was just a padded circle. Tara sat on a separate chair, and crossed her legs.

"Now, open your mind Shawn. Let all of your thoughts go. Do not force them to leave, _allow_ them to leave."

Shawn closed his eyes, and started breathing slowly and quietly.

"Good," the Padawan said. "Now, relax. Let go of everything around you. Just listen to my voice. Just tell yourself: there are no creaks of the temple, no buzz of ships on Coruscant, only you, and me."

Luke brought his hand up and rubbed his chin. _This girl is good,_ Luke thought. _She knows what she's doing, and she's helping Shawn a lot. I wonder if she's had a go with Josh yet. I'll have to ask him._

"Now, feel the Force flowing through you, and, without thinking at all, I want you to lift all of these chairs up, including mine, and yours."

Luke was puzzled, but he figured with the way Tara meditated, she knew what she was doing. He often found her in this particular room, lifting random things that she had set on the chairs, but never in this particular way that Shawn was doing now. Luke came out of his short memory and saw four of the ten chairs in the room beginning to rise off the ground. As they gained height, three more lifted up: one of them Tara's.

"Good. Now the last three."

The final three chairs, Shawn's included, lifted off the ground. A few moments later, all ten chairs were floating about five feet in the air.

"Good, now, focus your attention. This will give you power to sustain this while focusing."

Shawn took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He did not move his hands, his eyes, nothing. This reminded Luke of the training he'd done with Yoda back on Dagobah. Luke hadn't needed his hands available to lift things, just his mind. The lifting was done completely by focusing on the Force and its energy around the objects.

"Now, I want you to open your mind again. Keep your focus on the chairs; however, I want you to search for new energy. Something else, something near us, and increase your range a little. Find something that is beyond your range, and try to grasp its energy."

Luke stood straight up. He hoped Shawn's range with this new power wasn't too wide. However, he found that Shawn's range was increasing, as he soon felt his body being lifted off the ground.

"Did you find an energy?"

Shawn nodded only slightly.

"Good. Now, I want you to bring that new found energy into the room. Focus your energy on the door, open it, and bring the energy into the room." Tara looked over at the door, and nodded.

Luke was amazed; Tara had known he was there the whole time. That's why she had asked Shawn to find another source of energy; because she'd known that there was a target in the hall the entire time.

Luke looked over at the port and saw it turn only slightly. The door opened completely, and Luke felt himself float into the room. He watched Shawn closely as the Knight set Luke on a chair.

"Now, focus Shawn," Tara said, looking at Luke. "Do you recognize this energy?"

Shawn shook his head, but then nodded slightly.

"And what is this energy?"

Shawn sighed, and took in a small breath. "Master Skywalker is with us."

"Very good. That will do for now. Now, gently put everything back where it was, and then bring yourself out of your focus."

Luke felt himself being picked up, and saw the chairs drift away from him as he was sent back to the hallway. The chairs sat down with a soft, almost silent, thud. Luke was set gently on his feet. He looked at Shawn, who took one last deep breath, and opened his eyes.

"I knew you could do it," Tara said to Shawn, both of them remaining in their seats. "Just remember, if you continue practicing, you'll be able to do that in the midst of combat."

Luke realized then that he'd made a terrible mistake. Terry would still be alive if he'd only seen Tara's true power.

"Tara," Luke said as he walked in. "I'm terribly sorry. I made a mistake, and it got one of your fellow Padawans killed."

Tara shook her head. "No. This was destined to happen. Master Yoda contacted me, a long time ago, when I was first enrolled in the academy."

"For what," Luke asked, confused.

"He told me back then that I was not to reveal my true power to you, not right away."

"But why?"

"Because," Shawn said. "The same reason he told me not to lose Rebecca to my own fault, but to let fate bring itself around."

"Ready, they were not," a new voice said.

The three Jedi turned to an empty chair, and Yoda's spirit appeared.

"Master Yoda," the three Jedi said together.

Yoda nodded. "Ready, your two Knights, were not to take this responsibility."

"You knew?"

Yoda nodded. "Young Skywalker, a Jedi Master you are. Chose wisely, you did, when picking your Knights. But, a fate, the Force had for them. Foreseen this day, I had. Knew, I did, that leave, two of your Knights would. Guided your decision, the Force did. However, everything you did not know. Realize, you do, what happened, could have?"

Luke sat down and thought for a moment. "If Rebecca and Mary had stayed, I would've never realized Tara's true power."

Yoda shook his head. "A Jedi Master, I once was. But, much to learn, I still had. Still much to learn, you have young Skywalker. Reasons, there are, for the fates of those who have transformed into the Force. Sacrificed himself, Master Kenobi did, to train you further, did he not?"

"Yes Master."

"Meaningless, Terry's sacrifice was not. Needed, it was. Be sure why, we cannot yet. But reveal itself, this reason will in time."

"Yes Master," the three said.

"Now, rest you need. Go, I will."

With that, the Jedi Master disappeared.

"You heard Master Yoda; to bed you two."

The three Jedi headed back to their quarters. After Tara stopped at her quarters to return to bed, Luke turned to Shawn.

"Shawn, let me ask you, how long has this secret training been going on with you and Tara?"

"Longer than you might think. I've been doing secret training at night with her for two months now."

"What of your training sessions with Rebecca and Terry at night?"

"Short sessions. We limited them to about an hour, and then went to bed. It was important not to tell anyone about it, because Tara told me about what Master Yoda had said. Rebecca didn't even know."

"Then, you knew of what Master Yoda had told Tara? Why didn't she pick someone else to train? All of the Knights had free time on their hands."

"Master Yoda had advised her to pick the person she felt in tune with. Someone she knew she could trust with this information and someone who had not obtained a specific power yet."

"But the other Knights have yet to obtain a specific power. Aside from Victor and Jarrod. Victor has his double lightsaber, and Jarrod can use two. Josh and Kyle have yet to obtain a special power of their own."

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know Master. She was advised and told she could pick whoever she felt deserved to learn this power. And she was told she needed to make the decision on her own, without any outside advice."

"And she hasn't been training anyone else?"

"Not even Zener. And no one else knew about it."

"So, after Rebecca left us, what did you think then?"

"I remembered what Master Yoda's message had been to Tara. That her secret was to bring about the fate of two fallen Jedi. I meditated on the fact that she'd picked me; because Rebecca was to be a fallen Jedi."

"Why not Josh then?"

"I'm not sure Master. Perhaps she felt that Josh would relay this power and train his already assigned Padawan. You would have to ask her, but I don't think she would give you an answer."

"Why do you say that my Jedi Knight?"

"She wouldn't tell me why she picked me. She just said that the Force had guided her to pick me. Perhaps it's something in the future."

"Perhaps. Well, we'll figure this out later," Luke said as they stopped at Shawn's door. "Goodnight my faithful Knight. May the Force be with you."

The Knight bowed, and entered his quarters.

_So, there are secrets abound among the Jedi. I suppose I can't blame them. This was needed, and Master Yoda felt it. Just like my secret, I feel it is needed until the time is right._

Luke went back to his quarters, and was soon asleep.

* * *

The next day, Luke went around, checking on what his Knights were doing. Kyle had taken Elisha and Eric to the Senate again, something Luke was always worried about. He hoped he wouldn't get a message that three Jedi had been assassinated at the Senate.

Victor and Michael were practicing their lightsaber dueling, as Luke usually found them. Victor was currently showing Michael some blocking techniques, and occasionally throwing in a Force Throw to show Michael how to block thrown objects.

Jarrod was teaching the twins in some techniques. Of course, Luke knew the truth of the training going on. Jarrod and Cody were practicing their dueling skills; both were using just one lightsaber, since Jarrod had mentioned to Cody that he wouldn't always have two lightsabers. As for Cory, he was practicing by himself. Luke saw something disturbing in the Padawan, it was almost like he was trying too hard to become more powerful.

Luke walked to the training room where Josh was teaching his three Padawans. Just as Luke had thought, Josh put Mitch against Zack, and Josh himself was dueling Camio. It seemed to Luke that Josh wanted Zack to become a Knight as soon as possible, so he didn't have to put up with Zack's attitude.

Luke had saved Shawn and his two Padawans for last, but only specifically to talk to Tara. He walked into the youngling's room, where Shawn and, more surprising to Luke, Abby, were talking to the younglings. Of course, Anna was in the class; Luke figured Abby might just be there to watch, as a mother would want to, given the opportunity. Luke was fine with that, so long as she didn't distract Anna from her teachings.

Luke found Zener and Tara in the next room. They were also dueling, but Luke walked into the room and watched for a few minutes before interrupting. He figured Tara had meditated not too long beforehand; she was pulling off some good moves.

"Tara, may I speak with you?"

Both Padawans deactivated their lightsabers and Tara walked over to Luke.

"Yes Master Skywalker?"

"This way," Luke said, motioning out the door.

The two walked through the halls of the Temple for a minute or two.

"Tara, about last night…"

"Master Yoda told me you needed to find out eventually. I was just doing my part in the wills of the Force."

"I understand."

"Master Yoda told me the destiny of the two fallen Jedi had to happen before you found out."

"Yes, I figured that out this morning. But, there's something I still haven't figured out. That is, well, why Shawn?"

She stopped walking. "Don't you think Shawn was a good candidate for this power?"

Luke shook his head. "No, no it's not that. It's just, I mean… Well, Shawn had mention he thought it was because he was destined to lose Rebecca. Then again, Josh also lost Mary. We figured that wasn't it."

Tara shook her head.

"It just baffles me. You could have passed this on to any of the Jedi. It's not that fact that it was Shawn that you taught this power too. It's just; I guess I'm wondering why the rest of the Jedi weren't included."

"Master Skywalker, my power of meditation, well, it's very strong obviously."

"I see that."

"This power, it cannot be passed on easily. I've been working with Shawn for about two months now, and we're only now getting to a full room for his range."

"I see. So, it's difficult to train with this power?"

She nodded. "Master, if it's any help to you, I'll tell you it wasn't easy to obtain this power. When I was born, I was hid from the Empire. My parents moved around the galaxy, hiding in different systems to keep me safe. They figured if anyone found out about what I'd been doing, they were sure to send for Darth Vader."

"What was it you were doing?"

"When I was only two, I was able to lift household furniture, by accident."

Luke looked at her, amazed. "You were using the Force, by accident?"

The Padawan nodded. "By the time I was five, I had full control of my power, but it was still limited. Fortunately, an old Jedi holocron fell into my family's possession. We think someone, possibly an ally to the Jedi during the Clone Wars, or someone who was watching me, had slipped it into a home we had moved into.

"Well, my parents finally moved one last time, and they were sure that Darth Vader would never track us since he was so busy with the Rebels. Anyway, we moved to Naboo, and my parents allowed me to study the holocron. Sure enough, it was from an old Jedi Master who had my power. It took me five more years to learn enough from the holocron to increase my power. By that time, I could actually lift my parents' starship, which was about the size of a Y-Wing. And two years before I entered the Jedi Academy, I was able to lift my parents' starship, activate the controls, and fly it from almost two miles away, all while barely concentrating."

"You have an amazing power my Padawan," Luke said. "And I'm glad you're passing it on to at least one person. You have a skill that some Jedi could have never dreamed of. Being able to lift objects of that size without concentrating?"

"Yeah. The day we came to Coruscant to get me tested, my parents asked me to get the starship from the hangar while I was eating breakfast. I heard it touch down while I was finishing up."

"Wow. You do have an amazing power. So, what exactly can you do when you _do_ focus on it?"

She smiled. "Guess you'll have to wait and find out. You'll see soon enough Master." The young Padawan walked away and back towards the room where she'd been training with her fellow pupil.

Luke shook his head. "I can't believe a Padawan has that kind of power. I can hardly do that kind of thing when I am concentrating."

* * *

Luke was training Tiama for a few hours with her lightsaber, since he knew it needed some work. Then, he figured at lunch he'd have a talk with the Knights, and have them teach their Padawans to build a lightsaber. Of course, it would take time, more time than he figured they had before the Sith struck again, but it would be a start.

"Knights," Luke said as they sat down for lunch. "I would like you to finish up the individual training you are doing with your Padawans, and tomorrow I want you to start showing them how to build a lightsaber. I realize it'll take a while, but at least we'll have a start on it. I have asked Captain Solo to fetch some Adegan crystals for us. We have some clones on the planet mining them, so he'll just fetch them and be back in a few days for us."

"Yes Master," the Knights said.

"Master, what of the Senate," Kyle asked.

"Leave them for now. They can go a few days without the 'extra security'. We have more important matters to worry about than what laws the Senate wants to pass. You can check on the Chancellor every now and then while your Padawans are beginning to build their lightsabers."

Kyle nodded.

"So, finish up lunch, and head back to finish your training everyone," Luke said.

He watched as everyone ate their lunch, talking to each other about their individual training sessions. Tara and Shawn had yet to tell anyone about their own training, but Luke figured they would keep it a secret for a little while, just so the rest of the Jedi didn't feel like they were being left out of something.

After lunch, Luke decided it was time for him to check on the Chancellor himself. Luke took a small taxi ship to the Republic Capitol Building. He again took the elevator to the Chancellor's floor, and went to the door. He wanted to see what the Chancellor was really worrying about, because he was sure there was more going on than the Chancellor was telling Kyle. And Luke shared Kyle's suspicions; the Chancellor was definitely up to something, but Luke didn't feel that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord in disguise. In fact, Luke was sure the politician wasn't.

Luke tapped on the door.

"Master Skywalker," the Chancellor said, walking up behind Luke.

Luke jumped slightly, not only surprised by the Chancellor, but surprised that he hadn't sensed the Chancellor. Luke was beginning to think maybe he wasn't doing enough training himself.

"Chancellor. Sorry to bother you."

"No, not at all. What can I do for you?"

"I was just coming by to check up on you. My Jedi say you have some concerns."

"Yes. Why don't we go into my office? There are some things I would like to show you."

The two walked into the office, and the Chancellor sat down at his desk.

"I've been concerned with the Sith lately. I realize you and the rest of the Jedi recognize them as a direct threat. But the Senate fails to realize how dangerous the Sith are to the Republic."

Luke sat down, and looked at the Chancellor suspiciously. "Why do you share such concern with us? The Sith's only plan right now is to eliminate the Jedi, I give you my word on that." Luke watched the Chancellor carefully, looking for some reaction that would hint to the Chancellor's motives.

"I realize that the Sith are not a direct threat to the Senate or the Republic, and there is no evidence to support the fact that the Sith are supporting the Empire anymore. Ever since the Emperor and Darth Vader were defeated, there has been no proof that the Sith are behind any of the Empire's actions."

Luke nodded. "However, we have recently discovered that General Titanus, who commands most of the armies of the Separatist Empire, is a Sith Lord. Two of my Jedi Knights engaged him in lightsaber combat. And there is a Sith android on the loose at the moment, which is a danger. I'm sure you heard of the massacre on Coruscant a year ago."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that event. As for General Titanus, I do believe you. He is very ruthless when it comes to attacking planets, and I don't doubt his actions are relentless and unforgiving."

"This android worries me Chancellor."

"Why is that Master Skywalker?"

"Several of my Jedi, myself included, have engaged the android in lightsaber combat. The android is very skilled, programmed to learn from a duel, and use any techniques necessary to win. One of my Padawans was killed by the android." Luke was holding off on the fact that there was more than one android on the loose for a while, partially because he didn't want to worry the Chancellor yet, and perhaps the Chancellor would slip up and say something about several of them.

"Well, whoever programmed the android must have been very talented. And I don't doubt that a Sith Lord would be behind the programming or techniques. Do you suspect General Titanus was behind it?"

"No, he's not the Sith Lord we're looking for. The Sith Lord we are looking for is named Darth Kiazee. We don't have any ideas of where he is hiding. But, perhaps we would send an army or two to search the galaxy."

"That may be a good idea Master Skywalker. However, I would not want the Senate to start distrusting you. Don't forget, they don't recognize the Sith as a threat to the Republic. If they find that you're using armies of the Republic to hunt down the Sith, they may ask you for more control if you can't use them correctly."

Luke heard it; it's exactly what Kyle had talked to him about. The Republic was trying to get more control of the clones. Luke had to be careful about his actions and sending of his armies now. Surely the Chancellor, with whatever he was up to, would relay any information of army misuse to the Senate, and there would be a conflict between the Senate and the Jedi Order.

"Well, be assured I'll keep that in mind Chancellor. I'll send a few of my Jedi out to investigate a few systems."

The Chancellor nodded. "And I will bring this up at the next meeting of the Senate. I will ask the Senate to assist you in any way they can."

Luke was very suspicious now. The Chancellor kept going on about how the Senate didn't recognize the Sith as a threat, but the Chancellor wanted the systems to help search for them. It didn't make sense.

"Well, thank you for your help Chancellor. Be assured we are doing everything to end this war as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Master Skywalker. I'm sure the war will not last as long as we had thought with you in command."

Luke stood up, bowed to the Chancellor, and left.

_That's odd. Why would the Senate be willing to help us track the Sith if they don't recognize them as a threat to the Republic? I'll have a talk with Kyle when I get back. Perhaps we can put this puzzle together.

* * *

_

Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review.


End file.
